Submission
by Borath
Summary: Yami proves once again that he will go to any lengths to ensure his Hikari's safety, but it seems he can't always live with the consequences. Warnings: profanity, rape, selfharm, suicidal thoughts. Prequel to 'Domination'
1. Chapter 1

**Submission**

By Borath

Disclaimer; I don't own them. Never have and if the universe stays as it is I never will either. 

Right, I wanted to stretch my angst muscles as it's been a while so expect some character-whumping here. If rape squicks you, leave now. If not, welcome to the fic! I don't write any major details, in fact I leave quite a lot of stuff out, so it should be alright to read comfortably.

I'm going with everyone's Japanese name except for Jounouchi because my spell-checker hates it and it's so damn long. During the course of this fic he will hence-forth be known as Joey. Some Yami/Joey friendship-iness here. Nothing yaio there. 

****

They'd taken him straight off the streets without him even knowing until Yugi cried out to him through their link, a wave of panic flooding through until he was obviously knocked unconscious. Then they had phoned him at the Game Shop, demanded that he come to the address they gave if he didn't want any harm to come to his Aibou. And so Yami had went, in the early hours of the evening as instructed, not even hesitating at the gates to the large house.

Security was immense which stole away any hope he had had of simply taking Yugi out of the fortress. Instead he was lead to a small office-type room at the very end of a long corridor, the door locked behind him after he was told to take a seat on one of the chairs.

He had barely been in the room a minute when a man entered, at least twice his size with muscles rippling down his bare arms. Dressed in black jeans and a tank-top, he had sat opposite the former-pharaoh with his elbows on his knees, dark eyes raking across his body in a way that made him want to squirm.

"I challenge you to a duel; if I win, I take Yugi away with me and you don't bother us again. If I lose, I'll stay in his place," Yami stated immediately wanting to leave this place as soon as possible. He didn't want his Light around this creature any longer than possible.

The man who seemed only a few years his senior, physically at least, smiled at that as if he'd been expecting it. "No, I will not duel you, but I will make you a deal."

"And what might that be?"

"I've been watching you for quite a long time, Yami, and I must admit that I've never hungered for anything more. If you submit yourself willingly to me five times then I shall let both you and your counterpart leave. If you refuse, I will keep Yugi here with me."

Yami thought about that for only a second before nodding his head firmly. He was Yugi's guardian; his soul purpose was to protect his Light half. He couldn't let his personal feelings interfere with that. He wouldn't.

Smiling at that and standing smoothly, a large had was outstretched to him, one which Yami ignored as he stood without any assistance. The other didn't show any signs of disapproval at that, walking to the door on the opposite side of the office to the one Yami had come in through, stepping through it and leaving Yami to follow.

"My name is Kresha by the way, should you feel the urge to cry out," he said with a smirk, coming around behind Yami and closing the door. Yami focussed his eyes on the large bed infront of him trying desperately not to think about what was going to happen next.

The Game King shivered slightly despite himself as those hands traced up and down his spine, exploring the hidden muscles there before moving lower. Turning him to face him, Kresha set about unbuckling his shirt, a task that proved to be fairly difficult with his broad fingers. "Remove your cloths," he instructed after a few fruitless minutes, stepping back and doing the same.

Apparently Kresha wasn't too patient for Yami had barely removed his second foot from his pants when he was pounced on, pure force used to drive him back onto the mattress. His mouth was forced open by the other's tongue, the feeling making him want to retch but he responded still. He had to get Yugi out of here and if this was the price for that then so be it.

He lost courage in his thoughts when Kresha reached past him to the cabinet next to the bed, producing a bottle of sweet-smelling oil with one hand whilst caressing his inner thigh with the other. He pushed him off of him when he opened the cap, shoving himself up the bed and sitting against the wall behind him, eyes wide but determined and a hand raised against him. 

"No. I won't submit to this," he panted, feeling internally disgusted with himself at his own arousal. 

Kresha sat on his heels still holding the bottle, pouring a little into his palms and rubbing it into the flesh idly. He didn't look up at Yami but there was still a smile on his face. "If you don't then I'll take out my, frustration, on your little one. But I'm sure you'd want to protect something as precious as his innocence so I think it would be a good idea for you to come back here and lie down."

'His innocence? Ra no, I can't let him do that. Yugi would be destroyed spiritually not to mention severely hurt physically.' Clenching his eyes shut at those thoughts, Yami shifted forward slightly and laid himself on his back, holding his breath against what Kresha was doing.

'It's me or him' was a mantra in his head, giving him some measure of strength to cling to. Still, he hoped that he would come through this well enough to get to Yugi and take him home.

****

Anzu, Honda and Joey were all at the house when they finally got home in the morning, all worried to death and almost in tears as they embraced Yugi once he was through the door. They had all come over and let themselves in after Yami told them that Yugi had been taken, having slept in the living-room all night should they return.

Yami was limping heavily as he entered but thankfully no-one noticed, their attention focussed so much on Yugi. Once the commotion had settled they had all sat down, save for Yami who chose to stand behind the chair Yugi was sitting in, his hands braced on the back of it for support.

"So what happened?" Anzu asked, her voice still thick from crying over her friend's safe return.

"I don't really know to be honest," Yugi shrugged slightly. "I came round with a headache an hour or so before Yami came in to get me. He said that he'd dueled Kresha to let me go and he'd won. He's hurt though because Kresha wasn't too happy that he lost and attacked him."

Yami nodded when all eyes turned to him, Anzu's tearing up as she saw for herself how puffy the skin was under his eyes. Yugi had believed the entire story without question, something that had made him ache; Yugi's total trust in him even though he was lying. But he couldn't let him know what had really happened. It was too much for even him to think about right now.

"You should sit down if he hurt you, Yami," Honda said, already standing to leave his seat empty and coming up behind the shorter boy. The movement was so similar Yami froze and offered no resistance as he was led to the free seat and set down. Biting his lower lip hard to stop himself screaming as pain laced up his spine when he sat, Yami composed his face to hide it, absently tonguing the blood the was welling in his mouth.

They were asking Yugi more questions now, checking that he was alright and the such. Yami couldn't hear them though, a faint roaring building up in his ears as he went cold inside. Trying to remain conscious was becoming quite difficult and the pain made him want to retch despite not having eaten since yesterday. Knowing that he was going to do something spectacular that would lead to a lot of questions if he didn't move soon, he quietly yet quickly excused himself and moved into the kitchen as fast as the searing pain would allow.

Once inside he kicked the door shut before moving to the sink, bracing his hands against the sides as his stomach rebelled. Most of it was bile, the acid burning his mouth and throat as it passed, but there was something else mixed in with the lime colored liquid, something which only served to make him feel impossibly worse.

On the verge of hyperventilating now, Yami backed away from the sink and froze in shock when he bumped into something warm, a pair of hands coming up to his shoulders and holding him steady as he shook. Not wanting physical contact of any description, not to mention the trapped feeling he was experiencing, he moved away abruptly and turned to face the intruder.

Joey watched him seemingly at a loss as to what to do, his hands still raised from where he had placed them on the other boy's shoulders. Yami stared at him for a few long moments before his legs gave out sending, him to his knees on the hard floor. Yami placed a hand against the cabinets beneath the sink to support himself on his knees, not wanting to sit back well aware of the further pain that it would cause.

Approaching as if he would a scared wild animal, Joey stepped towards him with his hands raised non-threateningly, his eyes flickering to the contents of the sink without conscious thought. His throat clenching at the sight, he reached out a hand numbly and flicked on the faucet, leaving it running as he knelt down before Yami. 

"Kresha didn't just hit ya, did he?" he asked softly his eyes fixed on Yami's. He may not be the most intelligent among the group but he knew enough to put two and two together given the evidence. When Yami had bolted he had come out with the feeling that Yami knew more than he was letting on, telling the others to stay with Yugi as he checked that Yami was alright.

Yami felt torn. He shouldn't have needed to allow anyone else to know what had transpired, and he refused to let that information ever reach Yugi. But he felt so dirty and sick, he knew he needed help. Joey was loyal and a good friend; he wouldn't say anything if he told him not to.

Shaking his head at the question, Yami tried to stand only to find that his legs wouldn't support his weight let alone let him move. Seeing this Joey slowly moved his hands beneath his arms, keeping eye contact as he steadily lifted him to his feet, keeping his hands where they were until Yami had regained his balance, using the counter for support to remain standing.

"Do you want ta get outta here? Talk?" Joey offered gently as he tried to keep his voice low. He knew that Yami was in no condition to be shouted at or interrogated right now; he still hadn't stopped shaking.

Yami nodded slightly, relieved that Joey was being so good to him. He had been afraid that they would shun him if they found out; he still felt dirty, a thick grime covering all his skin, slowly clogging his pores and choking him.

"Alright. Stay here and I'll be right back, okay?"

He froze when he felt a hand on his wrist, the grip strong enough to cut of the circulation to his hand. Not moving to remove the iron-grip, Joey faced Yami trying to look as reassuring as possible. "I won't tell them. I've just gotta say that we're going out."

"Thank you," he murmured as he released him, returning his hand to the counter for support.

Moving back into the living room, Joey brought a hand up into his unruly hair as he faced the group, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "Um, I'm gonna take Yami over to my place for a couple of hours. My pa's out all week so it's alright."

Yugi frowned at that, standing and staring up at Joey with concerned eyes. "Why? What's wrong? Is he okay? I know Kresha hurt him but-"

"Nah, it's alright. He's just upset, you know, you having been taken when he should've been able to protect you an' all. He's just feeling guilty. We're gonna just go and talk for a bit, alright?"

Not waiting for a response and not sure how long he would be able to hold out under those innocent eyes, Joey headed back into the kitchen and was pleased to find that Yami was still standing, eyes wide as he watched him approach. He couldn't understand how Yami had been able to lie about something this important to Yugi, not with such a deep bond between them and the levels of trust they had in each other.

"Come on, we'll head over to my place. It isn't too far but I'll help you," Joey assured already reaching out a hand to him, a look of sadness coming over his features when he saw Yami cringe at the motion. Keeping his hands palm up this time, he reached out more slowly to him with solid eye contact, smiling when Yami lifted his arm slightly so that he could reach his elbow.

Knowing that there was enough trust between them then to allow more contact, Joey stepped to his side and wrapped an arm slowly about his waist, Yami's hand coming up to his shoulder when he let go of the counter and, as a result, lost his stability.

"I'm gonna take care of you for a bit. You've helped us all at some time or another and now it's my turn to help you," Joey said as they headed out of the back door. In the living room they had left the others with such a feeling of worry and confusion that it hung like a cloud and could be cut like a knife

****

"Feel better?" Joey asked as Yami reemerged from the bathroom, a towel tied about his waist and his hair hanging damply about his shoulders. The tanned skin was pink from where it had been scrubbed almost raw, the flesh mottled from the extreme heat he had obviously used.

They had only been at the house for twenty minutes, Yami in the shower for most of that seemingly trying to take his skin off whilst Joey brought his room into some semblance of tidiness. He also chucked the Game King's clothes into the wash and dug out something for him to wear until they were dry.

"Much. Thank you Joey," Yami said sincerely, the smallest trace of a smile on his face as he spoke the words.

"Hey no problem. Your clothes are in the machine and should be dry in a few hours. I've dug out some shorts for you to wear, and a t-shirt if you want," the blond offered, motioning behind him to the clothes that had been piled on the bed in his room.

As Yami walked somewhat stiffly past him into his room, Joey had the chance to examine the damaged done to his back. He had seen small bruises on his ribs and an obviously sore red mark on the juncture between neck and shoulder when Yami had faced him, but the markings on the smooth skin of his back was far worse.

There were far more bruises here where large, blunt fingers had obviously driven into his flash, scratches running down his shoulder-blades deep and angry. He also caught a closer look at Yami's wrists, a deep red mark showing that he had been bound at one point, the skin bruised from where the cord had been so tight.

Waiting outside until Yami had changed, Joey sat facing him on the bed as the shorter boy leant against the clothes' drawers, his chest bare having chose to only wear the shorts.

"So do you want to talk about it?"

"Not now. It's uh, too soon. Right now I just want to sleep."

"Okay, but you should tell me soon. It's better if you tell someone and since ya don't wanna tell Yugi..."

Sighing, Yami brought his arms up and wrapped them around his waist, eyes cast to the floor. "I know. Just, please let me sleep for now and I'll tell you what I can later. I don't think you should hear a lot of it..." he trailed off, still looking at the floor.

Nodding slightly, Joey moved off of the bed and pulled the covers back, motioning for Yami to get in. 

"I can take care of myself, Joey."

"I know that. Just let me help you for once."

It wasn't long before Yami was sound asleep, exhaustion winning out over depression and fear. Joey stayed at the end of the bed until he heard his breathing even out before leaving to grab a spare pillow and blanket for himself. Setting himself up on the floor beside the former-pharaoh, Joey yawned from lack of sleep the previous night and tried to fall asleep. It didn't come as quickly as it did for Yami, leaving his mind spiraling with thoughts for some hours before it too shut down. 

**TBC**

Right, I'm not entirely sure where I'm going with this so bear with me in terms of updates. An opinion on this would be nothing short of well-received. 


	2. Chapter 2

Submission: Chapter 2

By Borath 

Legal crap is in Chapter 1. I can't be asked to type it twice.

****

Joey awoke a few hours later from a startled yelp above him. Sitting up drowsily, he saw Yami glancing around in confusion, obviously having been upset at waking up in unfamiliar surroundings. Seeing Joey though he smiled sheepishly and leant back down on the mattress, the sheets pooled at his hips and his head resting on his folded arms.

"Are you hungry? No-wait, you don't eat, do ya? Well I'm stuck for ideas then," Joey laughed lightly, hoping to disarm some of Yami's distress with humour. It seemed to work as he smiled slightly and shifted on his abdomen, obviously trying to get more comfortable in the bed.

"Thank you for helping me earlier. It means a lot to me," he murmured after finally finding a position that brought the least amount of discomfort to his body. "Yugi is worried about me; I don't think he expected me to be out for so long."

"Just say that you're hanging around here for a few more hours. I'm gonna see how your clothes are doing."

Tossing him the blue outfit the Yami could almost always be seen wearing, Joey set about pulling the crumpled sheets into some sort of order, frowning when he saw blood. It wasn't much but it was enough to be concerned about. Leaving him to change, Joey returned a few minutes later and lifted up the evidence to show him.

"I had hoped that had stopped," Yami mused frowning at his blood marring the sheets. "I'm sorry Joey but I may need to go to the hospital. There might be a rupture or something."

"Is that serious?" the blond asked feeling a swell of concern for his friend now. 

"It might be if it goes untreated. Come on; I don't savor the idea of walking all the way there. We could get the bus."

"Sounds good. How are you feeling now? Do you still need some help walking an' all?"

Yami shook his head slightly, proving this by walking cautiously out of the room and then motioning for Joey to follow. There was still pain but sleep had helped reduce it to something manageable, allowing him to walk unaided to the bus-stop where they waited for the vehicle to arrive.

Seeing that it wouldn't be coming for a few minutes, Yami closed his eyes slightly as his focus fled and sunk into his link with Yugi, calling out quietly to his Light.

//Yami! Are you alright? We're all really worried about you and you looked so pale before you left with Joey.//

//I'm alright Little Light. I'm with Joey right now. He's just helping me with a few things and I should be back later.//

//You promise?//

//Of course. Get some sleep, Aibou.//

"I bet Yugi was glad to hear from you,' Joey said as he saw the blank look disappear, signifying that his mind had returned to the here-and-now.

"Yes. He is worried about me though."

"Hey, *I'm* worried about ya!" he exclaimed, moving swiftly to his feet as he saw the bus in the distance.

"I know you are and I'm grateful for your concern."

"So you'll tell me what happened when we get back to the house? It ain't healthy for you to keep all that shit bottled up in your head. You're gonna go over the edge if you're not careful."

"I promise," Yami assured as they boarded the bus, gripping onto the metal railings tightly. He knew what Joey meant and agreed entirely with him, but another part of his mind was all ready and set to block what had happened, bury the memory deep down to protect him from it. But then there was the certainty that it would re-surface again in the future and cause a lot of problems. It would be far better for him to deal with it now. 

****

The doctors had given Yami two bottles of pills and one tube of lotion, the latter of which he was most displeased about receiving. He had no huge urge to ever be touched there again for some time, but if he was to heal he had very little choice in the matter. The pills were far better though; a course of antibiotics to prevent infection and some rather strong painkillers. 

As promised Yami had been mentally steeling himself for telling Joey what had happened, needing to get a saner perspective on the whole thing. He knew he shouldn't be complaining; it was his fault it had happened at all. On some level he was also starting to believe that he had deserved what had happened, both signs that he needed to talk now rather than later.

They were sat in the living room now, Joey on the sofa giving him his full attention and Yami on a thick pillow on the arm-chair to minimize his discomfort. His face had still contorted with pain when he first sat down but it was lessening now that he wasn't moving and the medicine had kicked in.

"So what happened? Just take it at your pace here. Ah won't push ya but I have to get you to tell me all you can. It's better that way, ya know? Also we might be needing to get the police involved but we can deal with that later," Joey assured smoothly resting his weight on his knees as he watched Yami intently.

Yami squirmed subconsciously at how familiar that posture was but took a breath and began anyway. "You already know that Yugi was taken and I was summoned to the house to get him back. I expected just to duel Kresha; duel monsters, a close match with high stakes that I would walk away victorious from, as usual. I challenged him but he wasn't interested in that."

There was a pause whilst he visibly collected himself, Joey remaining silent as he let him. 

"He said that, if I surrendered my body to him then I could take Yugi back home. If I didn't Yugi would remain his prisoner. I accepted and gave myself over like a whore but I lost strength before anything really started. That's when he threatened Yugi."

"What'd he say? What was he going to do to Yugi?" Joey asked quietly when Yami remained silent for a few minutes, knowing that questions and prompting were probably a good idea to keep him talking, in reasonable amounts of course.

"That he would take his innocence from him. I'm not innocent by any means Joey; I knew what I was getting myself into, although I admit I underestimated the repercussions. I had no idea I would be this weak. But I couldn't let that happen to Yugi though. I am his guardian and sworn to protect him, even at the cost of damage to my own spirit. So I gave in, giving him my consent despite how sick it made me feel.

"The first time-"

"It happened more than once? Jesus..." Joey hissed interrupting him, closing his eyes and bringing a fist up to his forehead. Opening his eyes he saw that he had frightened Yami again, the smaller boy gripping onto the seat tightly and staring shameful at the floor. "No, it's not your fault. You did it for Yugi and I don't think any less of you. In fact I'm amazed that you had the courage to even think of doing something like that for him. Don't be ashamed of it."

If anything he looked even more pained after that speech, dragging his eyes now damp with tears up to face the other teen. "You don't understand," he muttered, twin tears rolling down his cheeks now.

"Then make me. Tell me what I don't understand. You're being amazingly brave but you have to tell me what happened for my sanity and yours now."

There was silence before Yami tried again, taking a few measured breaths before finding his voice. "The first time wasn't that bad; I was prepared and physically it didn't hurt as much as it could have. But then I was disgusted with myself and I couldn't go through it again, so I paid the next part of the agreement orally. Thankfully I brought that back up so I don't feel as dirty on the inside now as I did. After that I refused completely." 

There was a pause then, Yami's mouth open as he had already begun to form the next words, but he paused in a frown. Shaking his head slightly, he cast his eyes to the floor as he continued.

"I failed my Aibou then. I couldn't save him; I didn't want to save him. I didn't want him touching me anymore. It was then that I realized that he was just threatening Yugi; he didn't mean him any harm at all."

"How'd you figure that?" Joey asked in a voice that was little more than a whisper, feeling nauseated at what he was hearing. Still, he needed to get as much out of Yami as possible; it was the only way he would be able to heal.

"He didn't even mention him when I said no," he shrugged, bringing his hands together and twisting his fingers absently.

"I was bound and then I didn't have a choice. He had to have been on drugs of some sort for him to be able to keep doing it in such a short space of time, even though it felt like an eternity to me. It hurt a lot more those three times, but I started bleeding at one point and that brought some relief. When he was, done, he just left. Told me that the doors were unlocked now and to take Yugi and leave."

Yami was talking extremely fast now, obviously wanting to get it all out in one go rather than in dribs and drabs. When he was done he clenched his eyes shut and collapsed back against the back of the chair, bring his fists up to his eyes and hissing as a line of fire danced up his spine.

"Ra, I failed him. All I had to do was comply and his safety was assured. But I didn't even think of that when I said 'no'," he muttered brokenly, the full weight of what he'd done crashing down. Guilt swelled up enormously in his chest making his lungs ache and his eyes prickle. 

The first sob tore out of him before he could stop it, the second refusing to be held back despite his attempts to keep it in. His pride would not allow him to break down like this. He was Yugi's guardian. He had ensured his safety, albeit through luck after he cowered like a miserable hound when he selfishly put himself over his Light's life. Now he had to live with the consequences. 

When Joey had wrapped his arms around his trembling form he all but buried himself into his jacket, clinging tightly to the material and soaking the shirt against his chest with his tears. 

Not entirely sure what to do aside from let Yami ride this wave of despair out, Joey held the smaller body tighter against him, rocking him gently as he felt him shudder against his chest.

The fit subsided after a few minutes, Yami falling silent but still clutching at his back. It took a while for him to break out of the numbness he had sunk into, his eyes staring wide and blankly at nothing until he blinked and came out of the trance.

Feeling embarrassed and slightly shameful he pulled away, wiping at his face with the heel of his hand and smiling mirthlessly. "I'm sorry. I'm being stupid and weak about this."

Joey arched a brow at him, his hands still on the other's biceps as they faced each other. "Actually I think that you're being a hellava lot braver and better than anyone could expect. Just telling someone is gonna help in the long run."

Yami snorted slightly with mild disbelief. In his head he was feeling doomed to feel like this for the rest of his life, which depressingly enough for him was likely to be a few more Millennia.

"When are you gonna tell the cops about this?"

The response to that statement was simply a pair of wide, panicked eyes. "I am not telling anyone else. It shouldn't have gone the way it did but I'll live with it. I am not going back there which I know I'll have to if I tell them," he said firmly, his hand moving to emphasize this point. His expression relayed that that wasn't open to debate.

Joey opened his mouth to protest, to say that Kresha had to be put away now so that he couldn't hurt anyone else, but he held his peace. Yami was too fucked-up in the head right then to really be thinking clearly. His feeling convinced that it was his fault for refusing showed as much. The guilt issue would definitely need to be worked on if Yami were to ever face Yugi the same way again.


	3. Chapter 3

Submission: Chapter 3

By Borath

I'm bouncing around in terms of styles of writing here. A lot of this chapter is leaning more towards Yami's POV, a little is towards Yugi's POV and the rest is standard. We're following Yami down a pretty dark path now so I'll warn you here. I'm taking 'giving a character depth' to a whole new level. If you can't read self-harm I suggest you leave now. If not, carry on and leave a review.

I'd like to thank Jadelyn Hellraiser for giving me the nightmares idea. Yeah, it's obvious but it didn't strike me right away so thanks for giving me something to include. A couple of you seem to like the idea of either Joey/Yami or Yugi/Yami, and some are keen to read that Joey had some 'experience' with this sort of thing in the past. I doubt I'll use either of those two but it depends on how this thing evolves. Some of what I write here reads a little 'random' but I think it's fine. 

****

A month. An entire month since his ordeal with Kresha and he was still a wreck. He had been worse that he had anticipated in the following days, having to stay with Joey for an entire week just to maintain his sanity. The blond teen had helped him to the extent where Yami knew that he would never be able to repay him.

But no amounts of soothing words or strong arms would take away the memories, the scars or the overwhelming guilt he felt.

He knew that he would not be this way if he had only maintained his role of guardian and just submitted. He would not keep feeling and seeing himself bound, overpowered and violated in every way. He was a dominant character; every action he made and every word he said spoke true to that. To have all that stripped away from him, to lose all that precious control so brutally...

It was no wonder he was having nightmares.

A whole month had passed and he still woke up gasping, having to restrain himself from throwing the arm that was often over his chest away and retreating to the inviting solitude that his spirit craved. Cutting himself off from everyone wouldn't help though; he knew that.

Yugi had been getting suspicious, pushing him to know what was upsetting him so much. He kept saying that he had been acting differently and that it worried and frightened him. Yami was shocked at that; he had been working hard to maintain an image of normalcy. 

One particularly bad night not three days ago Yami had the horror of jolting awake and seeing that Yugi had been waiting for him, obviously having been awake for long minutes before he broke free from the nightmare.

Apparently he had been mumbling restlessly in the clutch of his dream, his body twitching against imaginary bindings before it snapped awake, his mind reeling but his body acutely aware.

That was another strange development that he had noticed about himself.

Falling asleep took hours because he was frightened of what he might find there, his body tense against his Hikari's as his mind tried to force it into the slumber he knew he needed despite his fear. In this state, every noise in the room was magnified and twisted so that the sounds themselves were terrifying. Wide-eyed as his imagination scrambled randomly through images for those sounds, it was little wonder he was often awake until the wee hours of the morning.

Perhaps it was his mind saying itself from his nightly dream's horrors by keeping itself awake, making the body too scared to sleep for as long as possible until there were no sounds to twist or exhaustion wrested his control from his again.

Yami honestly didn't know.

What he did know, however, was that Yugi was aware that something had or was happening to him that he had yet to disclose.

He had told his light that the dreams were just memories from his past, trickling into his mind in a state so deformed that they frightened him. It pained him to lie yet again to his Hikari but it was all that he could do. He knew that Yugi would respect his privacy and not question him further now that he had a satisfactory answer, and he was correct. Yugi did, however, start watching him more than usual, placing a small, comforting hand on his arm every now and again that Yami had to force himself not to react against.

His light had obviously mentioned his nightly distress to his friends for they started to inquire as to his wellbeing more regularly, giving him lots of reassuring smiles that Yami could only return in an extremely forced way.

Joey remained normal around him, something that Yami was dearly thankful for. He didn't want extra attention and he didn't need to be constantly reminded that he likely needed it. The teen would give him a certain look every now and then that silently asked if he was alright, leaving it at that when Yami replied with either a small smile or a firm nod of his head.

Neither of them had said a word about what had transpired at Joey's home whilst Yami had temporarily taken up residence there. Neither of them needed to. They had both kept the same story to the others who had pestered with a want to know, stating that Yami had just felt bad that Yugi had been snatched whilst under his charge. They stopped after a week when they accepted it as the truth and Yami had breathed a sigh that the group was gradually forgetting the incident.

He did not have the same luck.

****

"Rough night?" Yugi asked as Yami stepped into the kitchen, a hand over his mouth as he yawned and bloodshot eyes squinting in the abusive light. He didn't expect an answer to the question that was more of a statement; Yami hadn't had anything other than 'rough nights' for a while now.

The yawn peeling away now, Yami nodded affirmatively and dropped into a seat at the table, instantly pouring himself a cup of coffee from the maker standing in the middle and wrapping his hands around the warming cup. Staring into the shimmering surface of the liquid he almost winced at the state of his face. He would seriously need to consider taking some sleeping pills to fix that. Either that or move in with Joey.

"I know you're still lying to me."

Yami felt like he'd suddenly swallowed a golf-ball and it had gotten lodged in his throat on the way down. His eyes flicking to Yugi now, he watched with a swelling feel of panic as the small boy pulled out his own chair and sat himself into it, dipping the spoon into the bowl of cereal and leaving it there as he brought violet eyes up to meet crimson ones.

"You're not having dreams about your past. That happened once, remember? I had them too," Yugi continued, his face looking both angry and sad as he regarded his yami.

"I've blocked you off from these ones. They're too disturbing for you," Yami replied evenly, something easing in his stomach when he heard that his voice was steady.

"I'm not a little kid Yami! I can handle some stuff. Stop thinking that I can't; I'm not weak," he shot back instantly, the anger either shoving aside the sadness or combining with it to become something stronger.

Yami repressed a shudder as the exact opposite words to what he had been thinking about himself for weeks were thrown at him. Swallowing heavily, his throat clicking loudly and breaking the thick silence between them, he tipped his head to the side and forced his eyes to remain on his Light's. "I don't think you're weak Aibou. I'm protecting you; I'm struggling myself to handle these memories."

"Well you should tell me then. We're friends; that means that you help me and I help you. That is unless you have a different definition of what friendship is."

Yami snorted, a note of bitterness creeping unwittingly into his voice. "I help you Aibou and it ends there. I am your guardian, your protector. That is my purpose for existing now. That's why I'm not dead like I should be."

Of course, Yugi missed the underlying meaning in those words. His eyes did widen though, his hands coming up flat on the wood and him rising to his feet. "Is this about what happened last month? Christ Yami! Get over yourself! I got taken. You came and saved me before I got hurt. It's over. And I'm sorry if I'm a burden to you. If I had known that you wanted to stay in the Puzzle for the rest of your existence I would've left you there."

Severely hurt by those words spoke in such tones Yami rose to his own feet quickly, moving out of the kitchen and out of the back door of the living area without looking at Yugi. Slamming the door behind him, he stood still for a minute breathing heavily before leaning back against the wood and sliding down until he was sat against it, his knees coming up to his chest and his arms wrapped loosely around his legs.

It was a moment of pure clarity. Yami *knew* right then that things were going to get better because they couldn't possibly stay this bad. The universe could not be functioning correctly if he stayed feeling this way. He couldn't exist if something didn't give soon.

He desperately wanted the comfort of his soul-room, his whole world for so long and a place where he could be untouched. But that was out of the question, not because of Yugi; he had no control of whether he went in there or not. It was because of what he had found in there the last time.

After returning home from Joey's Yami had every intention of hiding himself away in the Puzzle until he had gotten his head straightened out. When he had materialized in the dark room, however, he was confronted by so many images, sounds and feelings that he felt that he could have blacked-out. 

Thinking back on it he supposed it made sense; his soul room was merely an extension created for his mind *using* his mind. The room was comprised of scattered memories, his bed the same as the one he remembered having in Egypt for example. A product of his thoughts and feelings, it was no wonder it was now a hellish place. He couldn't cope with himself in there as well as he did when he was a physical manifestation, so he had stayed out of the puzzle for a few weeks now. 

Yugi didn't mind; he liked having his Dark with him even if he was worried about him at the time.

Groaning loudly at the mere thought of his Light Yami dragged himself out of shock and self-pity, standing and then walking with decided steps down the path away from the Game Shop. Turning the corner and taking on a random direction, he never sensed that Yugi had been watching him from the kitchen window.

****

Yami had spent most of the day wandering, not knowing where his feet were taking them and not caring in the slightest. His mind was settling on no single thing meaning that a thumping ache was droning in his skull, a welcome sensation given that the rest of his body had gone numb.

He had gone inside some of the shops that he found himself infront of, browsing through the stock and toying idly with some of the merchandise before leaving again. Eventually he found himself in the park, the sun high overhead now and burning at the back of his neck. Heading for the cool seclusion of the forest he weaved a path through the trees with no idea of where he was heading of why, stopping at the base of a particularly tall tree with a thick, well established trunk. 

Relishing the idea of some physical exercise he began methodically scaling the trunk, the twigs scratching at his face as he rose into the thicker foliage. Twenty foot above the ground he stopped and perched himself on a wide branch that came out almost horizontal. His left leg dangling freely down the side, his right foot was on the bark with his knee bent and his hands folded about it.

The view up here was glorious; he could see over most of the trees in the forest area giving him a broken view of the part itself and the buildings beyond that. The air was slightly fresher and he spent a good few minutes simply breathing deeply and watching a flock of birds move restlessly from one tree to the next, a handful finally settling at the end of his branch.

With no desire to return home he spent the entire afternoon there, a distant part of his mind grateful that it was summer when the sun descended and the moon arose as the temperature didn't drop significantly. Actually with the light breeze that was tugging at his clothes it was pleasantly cool.

His mind returned from its semi-dormant state when darkness fell, something that was instinctual having spent so long alone in the dark before. The argument from this morning replayed itself over and over until Yami thought his head would explode; his eyes stinging again and his throat clamping down. 

'How can Yugi think that it could ever be over?' he mused miserably. He was jealous of his Aibou's ignorance of what had happened, moreso when that thought brought back the barrage of memories all over again. It was sadistically funny; back when Joey had taken him in and insisted that he share what had happened his mind had been ready to block what had happened, pushy even. Now it seemed to be pushing to revolve around those memories at every given opportunity. Perhaps it was the guilt; he was subconsciously punishing himself maybe?

He couldn't take it anymore. Succumbing to a hurt that he couldn't see, a simple memory combined with emotion, was too weak for him to continue to accept. Coupling that with Yugi's outburst earlier his very spirit was quaking.

Brining his left hand up from where it lay in his lap he gazed at the unmarked flesh, the skin a few shades paler than it had been in Egypt but tanned still. His right hand moved to his jacket pocket and thumbed and the tip of the object he had there as he thought.

He considered a few simple slashes, perhaps going so far as to carve words into his flesh, but that would be too apparent and more importantly, it wouldn't be enough.

He needed a constant reminder; something that was always in his sight but not immediately obvious to others.

Turning his hand over to hide the ghostly blue veins in his wrist, he regarded the unmarked skin at the bases of his fingers in consideration. A knife would be too clumsy here, so he took the scissors that he had taken from the clothing shop earlier from his pocket. At the time he had no idea why he had taken them; all he knew was that he felt more comfortable knowing that they were in his pocket.

Making a fist with his left hands and holding the instrument in his right, he opened the blades over the first knuckle. Closing them slowly, he carefully sheared away a layer of skin. Quirking an eyebrow at the fact that cutting through his flesh hurt no more than initially breaking the skin, Yami continued on the same area until there was blood.

Satisfied now, he withdrew the blades and held out his now outstretched hand. Watching a rivulet of crimson suddenly break free and wind down his hand and arm from the wound, Yami felt something tighten in his chest.

He was happy about this. For a few seconds the feelings that had been plaguing him for a month had also disappeared, the wounds creating a distraction for him. He felt pain. He could *see* the source of this pain and he was coping with this pain. Coping equated as strong. 

Craving more of this strange comfort, Yami continued across the remaining three knuckles, not satisfied until each was bleeding. He made no move to wipe at the blood, letting it dry to a powdery crust on his skin.

He seriously considered marking the first joint on his thumb but logic pointed out that that would be hard to explain, damn-near impossible actually. Knuckles were easy; a graze, a punch that missed. The thumb could not be explained so Yami restrained himself.

Rinsing away the dried blood on his hand and arm, Yami ran the thumb on his unmarked hand over the wounds. Smiling, he knew that he would rest easier tonight.

Shoving the scissors back into his pocket, he put his hands back in his lap and shifted against the trunk of the tree a little. He didn't want to go home and it was quite pleasant here, so after checking visually that he was quite secure, he relaxed his body and closed his eyes. 

The nightmares came again but this time they were manageable.

****

Morning brought a stiff neck and leg cramps to Yami causing him to think that sleeping in the tree wasn't all that clever. Groaning as his joints popped he twisted his body round and started climbing down the tree, his breathing already ragged from waking from another nightmare. This one had thankfully been one of the less intense ones though.

Dropping the last few feet to the moss-covered ground he took a moment to bring his breathing back to normal before setting off towards the park, his view from the tree giving him a pretty good idea of what direction to head in. The anger he had felt yesterday was practically gone now and in its absence came guilt.

Unblocking his end of the link from Yugi, he was prepared for the barrage that assaulted his mind.

//Yami?! Are you alright? Where were you all night? I'm so sorry Yami, I didn't mean it.//

The sincerity behind those words actually caused Yami to bring a hand to his heart, his eyes closing as he absorbed the waves of confusion, guilt, worry and love bleeding through their bond. 

//I'm sorry too Aibou; I shouldn't have stayed out all night. I'm alright and I apologize for worrying you.//

//No, this is all my fault. If I hadn't said... I saw how upset I made you.//

Yami's eyes widened and he stopped walking. Yugi had seen him in that state? 'By Ra how pathetic must he think I am?'

//Joey, Honda, Anzu and I were out for hours looking for you. Where are you?//

Another pang of guilt as the mental voice started to sound thick, tears obviously leaking from his other half's eyes now. Feeling a need to comfort his Light now, moreso because he was the sole cause of his grief, Yami broke into a jog as he weaved between the trees.

//I'm coming home Aibou, I'm coming home.//

****

Yugi's arms were around his waist before he could cross the thresh-hold of the Game Shop, the smaller boy sobbing into his abdomen with relief. Feeling his own stomach knot uncomfortably, Yami placed his hands on his Light's shoulders and sank down onto his knees, bringing him into his chest and embracing him firmly.

Rocking himself back and forth slightly to comfort him, Yami knew that the others were staring at them hesitant to approach even though his eyes were half-lidded, his gaze lost and unfocused in Yugi's hair. The tears stopped after a few minutes but Yugi showed no signs of wanting to let go, endless apologies flooding into Yami's mind from him and an equal amount being sent right back out.

It was Anzu who spoke first, her voice soft and curious as she stepped forward and rose an pointing hand. "What did you do to your hand, Yami?"

"Got angry. Punched a tree," he replied flatly into Yugi's hair.

Concerned and curious about his Dark's injury Yugi pulled away and pulled his hand around so that he could see. Meeting Yami's steady gaze for a second he bit his lap and got to his feet, leading him out to the living area silently.

Walking passed, Yami met Joey's eyes and saw that he wasn't buying. He was going to hold his peace though, for his expression was disapproving, understanding and reassuring. He sent a silent message of thanks to the blond without changing his expression in the slightest. 

After Yami's hand had been bandaged they all sat in quite an uncomfortable silence in the living room. He had thought it unnecessary to wrap the wounds, insignificant as they were, but it kept Yugi happy so he let him. He was mostly grateful for the fact that he hadn't pulled his sleeve up to expose his scarred wrist, the marks from the bindings still there. That would have led to a few questions.

Yugi left to make drinks leaving Yami with two faces of accusation and one of sympathy. He squirmed slightly under all three, opting to stare solidly at the far wall to avoid them.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Anzu exclaimed suddenly, keeping her voice low so Yugi wouldn't hear. As a result it sounded like a hiss.

"Yeah Yami. You knew Yugi would get upset if you just walked out and blocked him off. Why'd you let him worry all night? It doesn't look like you lost too much sleep," Honda said, continuing Anzu's speech. Joey shifted slightly from where he was lent against the wall. 

"Hey lay off guys. He's probably had a rough night too," he interrupted, trying to protect his friend who actually showed no signs of resistance. Yami was still staring at the wall, his face expressionless and his eyes almost dead.

"Say something damn it! Don't you even care what you put him through?" Anzu shouted getting angry now at his lack of response, her hand pointing at the kitchen where Yugi was still pottering about.

That hit a very raw nerve and the speed with which Yami's head snapped around to face them actually made them all jump. His eyes were burning with a cold fire now and every line in his face was tense.

"Of course I do," he said through his teeth. His voice was flat and restrained now, making their faces wary. 'How dare they accuse me of not caring? If I didn't care I wouldn't be in this mess in the first place. I would have left Yugi in Kresha's possession and walked away. I've put up with too much to listen to this shit.' 

"Do you honestly think that I thought what I did was right? Helpful? I wanted space and I went for it. I know staying out all night without a word was stupid and selfish, but I did it. I've apologized so leave it."

Anzu and Honda could not respond to those words spoken in such a tone, both merely nodding slightly and casting their eyes to the floor. Joey rose a single eyebrow at him, his face stony, and Yami heaved a sigh and sunk deeper into the seat.

'This has to end soon. Now I'm affecting the people around me with my stupidity and selfishness. Maybe it would've been kinder to them to have stayed out and kept cutting.'

"Yami, can I talk to ya for a sec'?" Joey spoke up after a few moments of silence.

Barely nodding Yami rose from the seat and moved towards the doorway, rubbing a hand on Yugi's shoulder as he passed him coming into the room before moving into the kitchen. Standing infront of Joey he dropped the facade and clenched his hands into fists, bringing them up to his face and pressing them against his forehead.

"What'd you do to your hand then?" Joey asked without pretense, keeping his arms lose at his sides and watching the shorter boy carefully.

Yami would tell him anything if he asked; the levels of trust had built between them to that extent. Dropping his fists from his face he sighed again tiredly before raising his hand to his face, as if he were inspecting the wounds through the bandage. "Scissors. Seemed like a good idea at the time."

"And now?"

"I don't know. The temptation is still there, I guess."

"Well ya wanna stop that before you really start," Joey stated matter-of-factly. There was no anger in his tone, no disappointment, not anything really.

Yami smiled mirthlessly, reaching a hand into his pocket and extracting the twin blades. "You'd better take these then. Thanks for looking after Yugi for me last night."

"Hey no problem. You know I'll do anything for you," he replied easily, brushing a hand through his hair after he shoved the scissors into his own pocket, feeling infinitely more relaxed now.

"And I you. And thanks for standing up for me in there. I don't think Anzu or Honda can understand. Yugi's forgiven me, actually he blames himself even though it was entirely my fault."

"Now what did I tell you about beating yourself up like that? Stop doing it or you'll only feel worse."

Yami snorted despite himself, his arms raising and crossing across his chest. "I don't think I can feel any worse."

Clasping his shoulders Joey forced those crimson eyes to look up into his own. "It'll get better, I promise. You're already loads better than before; I've been watching you. You're not 'hovering' as much for a start."

He frowned a little in confusion at that. "'Hovering?'"

"Yeah. You either stuck close to my side or Yugi's, all the time. You don't do it so much now, which means you're doing better."

Smiling slightly, Yami tipped his head to the side as he tried to remember his actions over the last week and found that statement to be true. "Yes, I think I am. Thank you Joey."

"Jeez! Stop thanking me! Come on; Yugi'll be wondering where you are," Joey grinned, spinning Yami around on the spot and giving him a slight, friendly push in the direction of the living room.

Finding himself smiling too Yami moved back into the room where he was relieved to see that the atmosphere had lightened up significantly. After re-taking his seat Yugi jumped into his lap to his immense please. Wrapping his arms around the others waist he allow him to rest his head against his shoulder beneath his chin, his hair tickling at the soft skin of his throat above the collar of his jacket.

//I'm so glad you're home.//

//As am I.//

//Promise me you'll never do that again.//

//I swear from the bottom of my soul. I'll always be around to look after you. I promise.//

****

That turned out a fair bit longer than I expected. Same as always; review me and I'll be back next week with Chapter 4. It's pretty much finished but I'm going to polish it before I let you see it. I think this little saga will end around about Chapter 5, but we'll see how we go shall we? For all you Bakura fans out there, our little white-haired hell-child is going to be popping up really soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Submission: Chapter 4

By Borath

Disclaimer: From what I've written so far I think the characters are actually glad that I don't own them.

Right, I'm quite proud of this chapter so be nice and leave me a review. It's long too so that's another excuse; effort for effort. I'm grateful for those of you who have taken the time to drop me one so far, and even more so for those of you who have chucked ideas at me. Keep on doing it! On a side-note, I'm not going to included the 'Joey knows what to do because he's been through a similar experience' thread even though I know it would work here and you lot would like to read it. This is simply because that would cause the story to, inevitably, become longer than I plan it to be and a bit more complicated. Apologies to those of you who had your hopes set on it.

It's lovely to hear that I'm making this story moving and realistic as some of you are writing in your reviews. This is sort of like my 'therapy-fic', you know, expressing myself through my writing? I'm not telling you this as some lame method of getting reviews, it's just that I'm sharing everything else with you lot so I might as well tell you why I'm writing this.

Right, a couple of months ago my very close friend developed an eating disorder and then it moved on to self-harm. A lot of other stuff was happening in my life even before I found out about it and I don't handle stress well at all so I slipped into the deep end as well. I write this fiction inputting some of my thoughts, feelings and actions but I keep the story different enough so that I do not feel uncomfortable writing it. Just thought I'd explain myself here as some of you are being quite open with me. My sympathies to anyone who has suffered depression like this and I hope I'm explaining it well enough for those of you who have been spared such an ordeal to understand.

Okay, enough of me blabbering about my personal life. On with the fic!

****

It was dark in here. The light was broken but they had no bulbs in the house so it would have to stay that way. Not that Yami minded; he was more comfortable in the dim. His eyes were good enough to allow him to see what he was doing and he had done this so many times in the past his hands knew the work better than his mind did.

He didn't like being out in the front of the shop anymore. In the past he used to quite enjoy socializing with people, helping them with their gaming strategy, showing them how to build a good deck and generally aiding them with all the skills that came with the title of Game King. 

This meant that he did all the stock work, something that Yugi had no objections to because he hated it. With Grandpa still out in America on an unexpectedly extended business trip it was just the two of them to do all the work but they were managing.

Sliding another box into its' place at the top of the storeroom shelf, Yami breathed a sigh that he had now gotten through the lightest boxes. The heavier ones were at the foot of the stepladder waiting to be stacked. Stepping down the few metal rungs he leant his weight into the first one and shoved it against the wall, turning around and dragging the second one towards him before placing it carefully on top of the first. He had just started moving the third when Yugi shouted out to him.

"Yami? Can you come out and watch the cash-register for me?"

Smiling a little at the voice, Yami sent back a mental reply before straightening, a hand coming to the small of his back to rub at the ache that was beginning to form there already. Everything had fallen back to normal fairly quickly after he returned home, something that he was immensely grateful for as he simply did not need tension between his Aibou and his friends to be added to his list of worries. 

Strangely, Yugi's absolute forgiveness for his actions alleviated some of the guilt that had filled his being entirely, a side-effect being that the nightmares were less frequent, only coming four or five times a week instead of every night.

After taking a moment for his eyes to adjust to the significantly brighter light outside of the storeroom Yami made his way to the counter of the shop, lifting himself up onto one of the stools and glancing around himself with mild interest.

He couldn't see Yugi but he could hear his voice from between some rows of cards, his voice animated as he described the points of each card and gave a brief description of how they could be used in a particular gaming strategy. The customer sounded to be male, his deeper voice making small noises of interest as Yugi spoke. They were both obviously crouched down by the merchandise on the lowest shelf for Yugi's head suddenly appeared around the corner of the wrack.

"Yami? Can you go see if we have any more of the Gold Starter Packs in the back? We're all out here."

Nodding, Yami hopped back off the stool and returned to the storeroom, his hand instantly snatching up a box on a shelf at his elbow beside the door. He knew where everything was in here, which was helpful because changing from bright light to darkness meant he couldn't see a damned thing.

Deciding to stock up the shelf whilst he had the packs he took the entire box back out, freezing mid-step when he looked up from opening the box to see Yugi. He was behind the counter describing some of the cards that they kept in a glass cabinet beneath it, pointing to some of the rarer ones and glancing up occasionally to ensure that the customer was following.

It was the man stood opposite him that made Yami's stomach turn into a lead ball and the colour drain from his face. Black jeans, black tank-top and short dark hair. Heck, even the eyes were the same even though their intense focus was on the cards through the glass and not on him. 

They flickered up from the inside of the cabinet for just a second, meeting his frightened eyes knowingly before his gaze returned to the cards, a hint of a smile now gracing his lips. Instinct made Yami take a silent step backwards as if from a large predator, his hands no longer feeling the box in his hands.

He dropped it before turning on his heel and fleeing, causing the pair to look up the spot where he had previously stood. Frowning, Yugi went to the dropped box and picked up the scattered packs before returning to the counter, his eyes losing focus slightly as Kresha went through them, reaching out to Yami.

He was completely blocked off from his Dark; mental defenses unlike any he had ever felt locked firmly into place so that not even a whisper could break in or escape. Deciding to leave Yami to himself until he had calmed down from whatever had happened to startle him so badly, Yugi snapped his focus back to the man infront of him.

"Just these then," he said, holding out the desired packs to Yugi.

Nodding with a somewhat forced smile, he took the packs from him and ran them through the till, dropping them into a bag and handing them back. Thanking him for shopping here he watched the thick-set man leave before heading towards the store room and glancing inside.

Yami wasn't there and with their bond blocked on his end he couldn't locate him mentally. Concerned when he felt that the barricades preventing him from reaching him were still firmly in place he jogged back into the shop and flicked the 'closed' sign on the door leaving him free to hunt down Yami and help him as he could. Trying again with a little more force he was dismayed to feel the blocks fortify, becoming impossibly stronger as his mind shied away from his.

After systematically searching the rooms on the ground floor and coming up with nothing Yugi moved upstairs, pushing his door open and stepping over the thresh-hold. Glancing around it took a moment to locate his other self but when he had he surged forward and dropped to his knees beside him. Curled up against the end of his desk, apparently trying to make himself as small as possible, Yami sat staring blankly at the opposite wall. His face pale, his fists were clenched so that his knuckles were white and held beneath his jaw with his elbows pressed into his chest.

His lips were moving but the words were barely audible, Yugi having to lean in close to hear them, his own thudding heart making it difficult to hear them despite his proximity.

"No one's coming." It was a mantra, repeated over and over emotionlessly, almost mindlessly. In Yami's numb mind it was both a blessing and a curse. No one was coming to hurt him or see him in this state, but no one was going to help him either. Lost in the words and torrents of emotions he hadn't even registered Yugi's presence.

Shouting at him didn't get a response nor did shaking him slightly. Desperate and utterly terrified now Yugi sat back with his own head in his hands trying to force himself to think. He'd never been in a situation like this before and had no idea what to do. All he could figure out was that something serious had to have happened to make Yami this closed off, physically and mentally.

The phone started ringing above Yami's head making Yugi jump although the other didn't change in the slightest at the sound. Picking it up just to shut off the noise he was surprised to hear Ryou's voice coming through.

"Yugi? I just wanted to confirm our plans for later. I have the videos so you're going to have to bring the soda. Yugi? Are you there? Is everything alright?"

Not knowing what else to do and praying that Ryou might have an idea he rested his weight on his heels and described what was going on, his voice barely articulate to his own ears through his tears. Yami had fallen silent now, his breathing coming in ragged pants as he continued to stare blankly.

There was silence on the other end of the line until the reply was spoken with a growl as an undertone. Evidently Bakura had just taken over the body, either that or he'd manifested himself and taken the phone off of Ryou. "Is he hurt physically?"

Surprised at the question Yugi snapped his vision into focus so that he was actually *seeing* and glanced over Yami's body. He couldn't see anything other than the scars on the knuckles of his left hand. "N-no. I can't see anything."

He heard Bakura mumble to himself on the other end, the words sounding like 'he's keeping it hidden' before he hung up. After blinking at the receiver for a few seconds a thought slammed into Yugi's mind like lightning. Grateful that he'd put the number on speed-dial because he could not remember it right then, he waited anxiously for someone to pick up.

"Joey here."

Almost sobbing with relief Yugi unconsciously pressed the phone tighter to his ear, his eyes returning to Yami who was still curled up against the wood and the wall. "Joey, something's really wrong with Yami. He's cut off our link and he won't speak. I don't know what to do," he said hurriedly, his eyes clenching at the words. How hadn't he known his yami was troubled this badly? What had happened now to send him over the edge?

There was the sound of a quiet cursing on the end of line before Joey spoke again. "What's he doing?"

"He-he's just curled up. He won't move."

"Alright Yuug. Run a bath of warm water and get him into it. Just talk to him until he eases up alright? I'll be over in a few minutes."

"He's dressed," Yugi stated flatly.

"It don't matter. Don't even try ta get his clothes off. Just get him in the water."

"How'd-?"

"Trial and error. Just get him in."

And once again the phone hung up on him. Wide eyed, Yugi wasted no time in sprinting into the bathroom, slamming on the faucets and leaving them to run as he headed back into their room. Contemplating Yami with fresh tears, he honestly couldn't see how he was going to get him to stand let alone walk.

Finally he simply knelt by his side and put a hand around his waist, biting his lip as he felt the violent tremors running through the hidden muscles. "Come on Yami. Just stand up with me," he murmured as he lifted him slightly, offering some encouragement to move.

To his surprise Yami complied and stood with him, his fists dropping from his jaw-line and crossing across his ribs, his elbows still tucked against him firmly creating a physical shield about himself. Not moving his arm from about his waist, Yugi led him along the corridor and into the bathroom, whispering words of praise and encouragement as they moved.

Turning the taps off Yugi dipped his hand into the water and found it to be an acceptable temperature, taking Yami's arm and leading him towards the tub. Getting him in was a little more difficult but after a few minutes Yugi was sat on the ledge of the bath, Yami's head at his shoulder as the warm water lapped around his waist, sneaking between his arms and creeping up his jacket as the material was soaked.

Dismayed when he didn't respond to the water Yugi grabbed a washcloth and soaked it, bringing it up and slowly dragging it down Yami's cheek, methodically cleansing his entire face. Remembering Joey's words his hand paused at his throat, the other having reached out to undo the buckle circling his neck. Deciding that Yami was likely too out of it right then to have any idea of what was going on at all, he undid the buckle and removed the belt, dropping it behind him. 

Starting over the artery he began dabbing at the smooth flesh, dipping the cloth back into the water and repeating his actions on his face before moving back down his throat, the entire time murmuring to him, not entirely aware of what he was saying and not really caring.

Suddenly Yami's entire body jerked, his eyes blinking and becoming wide with confusion. Glancing around himself quickly, he spotted Yugi beside him watching with large violet eyes. His face screwing up he simply wrapped his arms around the smaller one who returned the gesture instantly, sobbing into his shirt openly.

Partially relieved and partially scared at this new development Yugi just held Yami to him, running his hands up and down his back and rocking him slightly as Yami had done for him when he was upset. He had never seen Yami like this before and it terrified him. What had happened to get him this upset?

It was a good five or six minutes until his sobs subsided, his arms loosening marginally around the slighter body and his eyes raising to meet his Hikari's. Yugi was crying now too, albeit quietly, a hand raising to shift one of the golden bangs that had slipped onto his face.

"What's wrong?" he mouthed, not trusting his voice enough to actually speak.

Yami's face tightened and he shook his head, knowing by the feeling in his throat and behind his eyes that he would only break down again if he even tried to explain. Suddenly feeling the chill in his body he glanced down and found himself to be partially immersed in water, the liquid cool now. 

Seeing him shivering slightly Yugi reached out and grabbed a towel, unfolding it in his lap and extending a hand to Yami to help him up. Not needing it Yami took it anyway, rising shakily to his feet and gratefully taking the offered towel. Wrapping it around his shoulders he followed Yugi back into the bedroom, sitting on the bed on top of the towel Yugi had taken with him.

Allowing the other to remove his boots without protest he opened his mouth to speak when the doorbell sounded, accompanied by loud thumps showing that whoever was trying to get in was impatient to the extreme. 

Cringing despite himself at the sounds, fearing that it was Kresha returning for him, Yami instinctively looked about the room for a place to hide himself. Seeing this Yugi grabbed his shoulders and forced him to look at him.

"It's only Joey. No-one's going to hurt you, I promise," he assured seriously over the sounds of the banging and the doorbell. Stepping away, he started for the door but passed with a backwards look. "Are you going to be alright up here by yourself while I let him in?"

"I'll be fine," Yami answered quietly, his hands knotting in the towel as he sat.

Nodding with a small smile Yugi broke into a run and moved to answer the door. Relieved that it wasn't Bakura he stood to the side to let Joey in, the blond stepping inside and shrugged out of his soaked jacket, shaking his damp hair and sending drips of water everywhere. Apparently it was raining outside.

"How is he? Is he back with ya yet?" he asked, his voice thick with concern.

"Yeah, he spoke to me just now. He's in my room," Yugi replied with a motion of his hand. Nodding absently Joey started up the steps with the smaller boy at his heels, both relieved to see Yami look up from the bit of towel he had been toying with as they entered.

Ignoring Yugi entirely now Joey moved straight infront of Yami, kneeling at his feet and watching his face. "Are you alright? Come through that one okay?"

Yami closed his eyes and nodded slightly, opening them again with a slight smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "Yugi helped." 

Joey smiled and took his fisted hands in his own, squeezing them tightly before standing again. Yugi watched this entire exchange from the doorway utterly bewildered. When had his yami and Joey gotten this close? Is this what happened during that week that Yami had stayed there?

Standing opposite Yugi now Joey smiled at him broadly. "Nice job. I think it'd be best if we left him ta sleep for a bit. Tensing up like that for so long is not 'xactly nice for his muscles."

Nodding a little but with no solid idea of how Joey knew these things, he looked past him to Yami who was watching his fingers losing themselves in the fluffy fabric of the towel around his shoulders. "Do you want us to help you get undressed?" 

Crimson eyes met his slowly, effort obviously going into keeping eye contact between them. "No, I'm quite capable. But thank you."

Satisfied with the answer Joey gently nudged Yugi backward out of the doorway before he could start to insist; his overwhelming desire to help his yami overshadowing sense. Opening his mouth to protest he fell silent at the strangely serious expression on Joey's face, allowing himself to be led downstairs and into the kitchen. Directing him to sit down the blond set about making them both a hot drink, setting the cups down on the table before sitting beside the tri-haired boy.

"Joey? How'd you know what to tell me to do?" Yugi asked softly, one hand around the cup and the other toying with the handle, his fingers idly drifting over the porcelain surface.

Shrugging one shoulder, Joey lifted his own cup to his lips and sipped some of the liquid before answering. "He had a couple o' absences while he was over at my house. I tried a few things and that seemed to work best."

"'Absences?'"

"That's what he called them. They freaked me out too Yuug, don' worry about it," he said clasping a hand over his shoulder before returning it to the cup. 

There were a few seconds of silence before Yugi frowned and looked up at him again. "Why are you telling me this now?"

"Because I think he's going to have to tell you everything soon, when he's up to it. Either that or I will, but I don't want it ta come ta that. He'll be better if he tells you himself."

"Tells me what? Joey, can't you just tell me something so I can stop worrying about him?" Yugi pleaded, his eyes watering as he remembered Yami's earlier state.

The older teen only shook his head decisively. "I'm sorry Yugi, I really am, but I am not telling you nothing now. Besides, I think he needs us to worry about him for now."

There was a bang on the kitchen door, loud and resounding in the silence making them both start. Smiling sheepishly Yugi stood to answer it, glancing around the wood before opening the door wide to let their visitor in from out of the rain.

Joey leapt to his feet when he saw who it was, the hood of the travelers cloak dropping so that the face inside was no longer entirely hidden. Yugi had obviously known who it was for he didn't seemed surprised in the slightest. "Bakura? What the hell are you doing here?"

The platinum-haired boy tipped his head to the smile with a smirk, stepping forward and taking Yugi's unattended cup up from the table and downing the scalding liquid in one go. "Freezing my ass off for a start. Where's the Pharaoh?"

"Ah no ya don't. He doesn't need you fucking around with his head today. So if you'll just turn around an-"

"I'm not going to fuck around with his head you little freak," he snapped viciously, the cold fire that never left his eyes flaring as he bore down on Joey. "I'm here to help."

****

Interesting little turn there... Leave a review and tell me how I'm doing.


	5. Chapter 5

Submission: Chapter 5

By Borath

Writers block for three days and then I doubled the length of this chapter in three hours. Extremely long for a single chapter so the likelihood of an update this Friday is doubtful. There may be one Sunday, but we'll see how we go.

I had an image and a feeling in mind considering Bakura's presence in this fiction and I hope that I've relayed it well enough in this chapter for you to understand. If I was successful, tell me and I'll be encouraged. If I failed miserably, tell me and I'll have another go at the chapter and re-post it. Thank you for reviewing and thank you for wishing me well.

****

Sheer exhaustion had driven Yami's mind into slumber, his eyelids becoming heavy and his body falling lax in the soft comfort of the bed. His final thought before he finally succumbed to sleep was the realization that he wouldn't be able to conceal what had transpired so many weeks ago for much longer. He wasn't entirely sure what he felt about that; fear of rejection or of the shame the others might feel towards him. Or perhaps he just felt relieved to have the end of all these secrets and lies in sight.

****

"What do you mean 'I'm here to help'? You've never helped anyone in your life and I'll be damned if I let you anywhere near Yami right now," Joey shouted across the table, Bakura standing unflinching under the verbal onslaught.

"I'm going to help him in a way that you cannot; I'm going to drag him out of this web of self-pity he has trapped himself in. I don't know what exactly has happened to send him down this path of self-destruction but I recognize the symptoms when I see them. And I won't allow it to continue," Bakura responded sharply, his eyes unblinking and his expression set.

"Why do you want to help at all?" Yugi asked from behind him, voicing the question that was on both his own and Joey's mind, although he said it a lot more politely than the other would have.

Bakura turned on him but, to Yugi's surprise, his expression softened. Marginally. "I don't like seeing my adversaries weakened by another's hand. It takes less to break them after they have been damaged and that just ruins my fun."

Yugi didn't quite know what to make of that. He couldn't tell if the Tomb Robber was lying, playing with his mind or genuinely wanted to help. Still, Yami was asleep now, the mental block weakening as a result, and he didn't want him to be disturbed.

"Bakura, you can't see him just yet. He's asleep and I don't want anyone waking him up."

The teen snorted at that, cocking a brow at him. "Who said I was going to wake him?" Then he snapped out a hand and curled his fingers around the cool surface of the Millennium Puzzle. There was a flash of light as both the other occupants of the room shouted at him but he was already gone. Left in his place was a rather confused looking Ryou, his hand moving to the Millennium Ring when he felt the emptiness there.

****

A soul room was a soul room in any of the Millennium Items. Getting into one that wasn't your own just took a little brute force on the intruder's part to gain entry. The Millennium Puzzle undoubtedly contained the most fortified soul room of all the Items, but with Yami's damaged mental state gaining entry wasn't too difficult.

Stepping into the dim space though, Bakura sincerely wished that it had been. He had seen and done a lot of distasteful things in his past life but what surrounded him now was truly appalling. Evidently Yami's mind was obsessing over a few choice memories, the scenes from which were being played over and over on imaginary 'screens' and the sounds that accompanied them echoing around the room as if through speakers.

Walking past the multiple memories he stood infront one of the larger 'screens' and watched the event run its course, glancing around him when it began to repeat itself and finding that all the other 'screens' were showing different aspects of the same memory.

Shuddering despite himself as the howls of misery, anguish and pain intensified around him, Bakura decided that he had had enough of this and concentrated on moving back into the Ring, transporting his essence out of this place and back to his own Hikari. He didn't entirely know why he cared; perhaps some shred of humanity had survived within him over all these centuries. The urge to help though, had just become stronger.

Forcing Ryou into his soul room he retook possession of their body and blinked a few times to clear the disorientation. Yugi and Joey were watching his warily, obviously unsure of what he was going to do next. The smaller of the pair had put his hands around the Puzzle hanging against his chest, obviously trying to sense if he had done any damage whilst in there.

"What did you just do?" Yugi asked his violet eyes narrowing, obviously sensing some of the damage his forced entry had done to the magical seals in the Item.

"I had a look around, curious as I was. Now I'm going to pay the Pharaoh a visit," he replied as he turned his back on them and started to walk into the hallway. A small hand on his elbow made his stop with a warning growl though.

"Leave him alone. He doesn't need you bothering him," Yugi stated as he looked up at him, his face holding a courage that Bakura had never seen on his features before. Not against him anyway.

"You can sense his physical state as Ryou can mine?" Bakura asked resisting the urge to thump the little one. At the nod he continued, "Then you have no need to worry about his safety. I wish only to speak to him."

Joey had started to come around Yugi to protest in his own way but Yugi held out a hand to him, releasing his grip on the Tomb Raider and regarding him with curious eyes. 

He had no idea why but he absolute trusted that Bakura wouldn't do anything to his yami. It seemed insane, even to him, but he could sense the vaguely good intentions of the other, possibly as a side-effect of having him inside the Puzzle for a time.

Stalking up the flight of stairs Bakura needed no aid in finding the room which Yami currently occupied. Opening the door without hesitation he stepped into the dim, glancing around before moving to the side of the bed. Sweeping the pile of wet clothing aside with the side of his boot, he raked his eyes down the form covered by the thin sheets.

Yami was led on his stomach, one arm trapped beneath the pillow under his head and the other fisted by his face. It was only a light sleep, his breathing strong and regular as he drifted through whatever was playing in his mind now.

Shoving aside a few of the dark bangs splayed over the tanned shoulder Bakura cocked a brow at the angry scar there, the wound obviously having been made fairly recently for it was raised from the flesh. His mind flickering back to the images he had seen in the Puzzle, Bakura identified it as the bite-mark the other had inflicted on the lithe body.

Curious to see if the wounds he had seen inflicted to Yami's back had scarred, he decided to wait until he had inspected what was visible above the sheet covering most of the body. Being careful not to touch or breath onto his skin knowing that it would awaken him, Bakura twisted his head so he could see the underside of the forearm that was visible, the paler flesh directed inwards. 

Shaking his head slightly when he noted several, diagonal slash marks running up the length Bakura straightened and scrubbed a hand through his hair. He could also see a fainter mark running all the way about Yami's visible wrist, thicker on the underside where it had pulled tight.

Carefully taking the top of the sheet now he pulled it down to the small of his back so that his shoulders and spine were exposed. The bruises were gone, which was no real surprise as they had been inflicted some time ago. The scratches hadn't scarred so there was no damage to see on the newly exposed flesh. His assessment done now, Bakura decided to awaken the Game King.

Curling his finger against his thumb, he flicked the extremity hard against Yami's cheekbone and watched with satisfaction as he jolted awake, his eyes going wide and his entire body jerking back from the perceived threat. After a moment he seemed to collect himself, his face changing from fearful to angry. "What in the Seven Hells are you doing here?" he demanded loudly, shifting his weight onto his side and holding the sheet to him as he watched the mirthful Tomb Raider.

"Just making sure that you don't do something stupid like kill yourself," Bakura replied lightly, surprising Yami further by taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "Did he come back? Is that what sent you over the bleedin' falls?"

'This is getting creepy now.' Nodding without realizing he was doing it, Yami asked in completely bewilderment, "what-how-?"

"How do I know what's going on? I heard that you snapped over the phone, came over and took a tour of your Puzzle and then inspected you myself. Every other one of your pitiful 'friends' is too stupid and too incompetent to notice. Well, aside from Wheeler but I think you had to tell him to have him put two and two together."

Yami just shook his head slightly in bewilderment. 'What the hell is he doing here? Why does he care? Why is he bothering with me at all?' "What do you care about my state-of-being, Tomb Raider? I believed you to despise me," he asked sharply, pleased to feel some strength in the words even if he did not feel it in himself.

Bakura tipped his head slightly, his eyes going distant as if he sought for the answer to that question himself. "I think that, it's because I believe that assaulting someone in this manner is something that even I cannot wish on an enemy."

"How considerate of you. Now leave me in peace," Yami muttered, quickly growing tired of his presence. He had no idea of what else he could possibly have to say, and so far his words were only serving to twist his mind even further. 

"I understand you know," Bakura continued despite the other's exasperation. "More than most actually as I have been on both sides of this equation. When I was on the receiving end however I saw it for what it was."

"And now you're going to use your expertise to help me, correct?" the tri-haired teen growled out, the sheer audacity of the other granting him strength to move past him and rise to his feet, the sheet being pulled about his waist to cover him. Crimson eyes bore down on the unruffled spirit, daring him to continue his line of speech.

"Actually," Bakura began as he rose to his own feet. "I'd rather just tell you to stop opening your arms like that and then get an address from you. For the one who gave you this if you aren't following what I mean," he added sarcastically, prodding the bite-scar on Yami's shoulder firmly.

Recoiling from the contact, Yami brought his eyes up from where they had instinctively dropped to the floor, something that he still hadn't overcome. "No. I do not and indeed never have wanted your help. Aid me by leaving and not speaking of this again."

Scowling now, Bakura stepped around Yami and headed towards the closed door, pausing in the doorway on the barrier between the dark room and the light hallway. "You're going to have to tell them you know. As sick and painful as it will be for you to relieve it, you will have to tell them. I've seen it for myself so I'll spare myself by leaving, but I hope you take my advice to heart this one time by not slashing deep."

His back to him, Yami snorted lightly. "Since when have I ever listened to you?"

"Since I started telling you not to take your own life," came the smooth reply before the door was shut, the room plunging into darkness once more.

Yami rose a hand to his head, an ache forming there likely from Bakura tying his brain up in knots. 'What was all that about?'. Glancing at the stripped bed he knew that he wouldn't be getting any more sleep now. Clenching his eyes shut, he decided that now was the time to tell. To tell Yugi that he had handed himself over like a peace of meat and then refused. To tell him how he had nearly left him in the hands of that monstrosity. But most importantly to tell him that he was back, and likely hunting him down again.

****

Yugi looked up expectantly when he heard footsteps, not quite sure whether he felt dismayed or relieved when Bakura walked in and straight past him, obviously intended to leave immediately. He stopped with his hand reaching out to the door, his face twisting with effort as he tried to continue the movement but found himself prevented by a force from inside of him.

Growling out a sigh he dropped his hand to his side and his features shifted, Ryou taking over their body after insisting forcefully, something that he had never done before. Shaking himself slightly, the soft-spoken boy turned to face the two teens who were back at the table, eyes watching him intently to see if this was some kind of trick.

Moving to the spare chair on the other side of the table, Ryou sat down and folded his hands on the worn wooden surface before bringing chocolate brown eyes up to meet blue and violet ones. "He didn't do anything to Yami, in fact I think that he was trying hard to help him."

"Why though?" Yugi asked, still at a loss as to what exactly Bakura was supposedly trying to help Yami with. It terrified him; obviously something significant had happened and he, his dark's Light, had no idea what it was. He felt helpless and lost, surrounded by people who shouldn't have had that knowledge instead of him yet did.

In response to the question Ryou dropped his eyes and contemplated his fingers, checking internally to see how much he was permitted to disclose. When he got a response along the lines of 'I don't give a shit' from his yami, he brought his eyes back into focus and looked at Yugi. Seeing the confusion there he knew that the small boy didn't know what had happened yet. That restricted what he could say, simply because it was not his right to inform Yugi, even if it was by telling him indirectly. "Bakura wanted to get his own, erm, 'closure', by helping your yami."

"Closure?' Yugi echoed his brow puckering as he frowned in yet more confusion.

"You mean this happened to him too?" Joey asked in disbelief. At Ryou's nod he clenched his eyes shut and ran a hand over his face. He didn't know whether to feel pity for the Tomb Raider or to feel that he had gotten what he deserved. Rationality pointed out that no-one deserved that, but his thoughtless emotional side almost reveled in the fact that he had been hurt.

After glancing at Yugi again, Ryou opened his mouth to continue but fell quite when he heard quiet footsteps from the hallway. Everyone's heads turned to the doorway, their faces unmoving when Yami cautiously stepped into the room, his chest bare as he was only clad in a pair of dry trousers that he had dredged up. Yugi made to stand but a hand on his knee stopped him, Joey watching the teen's movements carefully a she prevented the boy leaving the table.

Sliding into the seat at the head of the table, Yami took in their faces before his gaze fixated on Ryou. Nothing demanding. Nothing pleading. Just a simple request that he likely would only be able to make once. Offering him a small, understanding smile, Ryou stood and left through the door Bakura had headed for previously. 

Sighing tiredly and clasping his hands in his lap, crimson eyes met Yugi's violet ones and Yami opened his mouth to speak only to find that his voice had left him. Closing his mouth and swallowing heavily, his eyes fell half-lidded as he reached into their bond, opening his end fully now and internally shivering at the wave of emotions that slammed into him from his Hikari.

//Aibou, there's something I need to tell you.//

Reveling in the feeling of having the bond between them fully open again for a moment, Yugi chose to reply mentally as he rose and took the seat next to Yami, sitting now opposite Joey.

//I know. I know you've been hiding it from me for weeks.//

//I have, as much as it pained me to Little Light I left you ignorant. And now I don't know where to start.//

It was then that Yugi noticed how small Yami looked then, sat at the end of the table isolated in a strange way, barely resisting he urge to curl in on himself under their eyes. He could feel for the first time the fear coming off of his Dark, and after a moment he identified the reason behind that fear. He was afraid of them, and that knowledge hurt him far more than the fact that Yami had been lying to him for weeks.

//Don't be afraid of us Yami,// he sent, both knowing that he had almost said 'me' instead of 'us' then. But he knew that something had been established between Joey and Yami that he had yet to learn of or understand, something deep and significant.

Yami's teeth closed over his bottom lip when he heard that, his link trembling slightly before he responded. //It is not you I fear, Aibou. It is your reaction to what I need to say that I fear.//

//But Joey already knows, doesn't he?//

//Yes, but I don't know if he could stand to hear it again. I don't-//

Yugi snapped back from the link when he heard Yami trail off, noticing that his eyes were shying away from his now, his arms tightening in on himself as he spine started to curl. The shield was going up again.

Before he was aware that he was doing it he was out of the chair, his arms clamping around Yami's chest and his head tucking itself under his jaw and into his throat. He felt the whipcord muscles running through the body tighten before the arm that was trapped between their bodies jerked free, coming up and pulling him impossibly closer. Smiling slightly that his comfort was being readily accepted Yugi climbed into Yami's lap, feeling a second arm coming up to complete the embrace. He could feel warm breath on his scalp then; obviously Yami had buried his face in his hair.

"We're both here for you, you know that," Joey stated whilst Yami took a moment to recover himself, simply feeling his Hikari's warmth and the absolute trust that was flowing into him through the bond.

"I know. It's just hard," Yami mumbled into Yugi's hair, his eyes closed and his mind focussing on the breath, heartbeat and warmth of the boy in his lap. Yugi always did have a calming effect on him.

"Take your time," the blond replied softly, watching the pair with interest. He still couldn't believe that Yami had come through the last month more or less intact having to keep such a dark thing from his Light.

Nodding, Yami brought his nose out of Yugi's hair and rested his chin there, applying some force when he attempted to move to face him. He didn't want to look at him whilst he told him this; he couldn't.

Frowning at the feeling of Yami restraining his head beneath his jaw, Yugi gave in to him and fell still, trying to show that he trusted his Dark completely. He felt a slight tremble go through the form that held him before Yami started speaking, the vibrations from his throat whispering against his hair and making his words seem louder than the bare voice he was speaking in.

"When you were taken, I didn't duel Kresha. He wanted something from me," he began slowly, his arms tightening on the precious creature in his arms. Yugi was safe and he had him in his arms. He was safe. Yugi was grounding him now through this.

Knowing that it was unwise for him to interrupt or prompt Yugi resisted the urge to ask, heeding Joey's advice to Yami and letting him go at his own pace. The grip on his body was becoming quite constricting now but if it helped he wasn't going to complain.

"He, he wanted my submission. Completely. He threatened you and I, I consented."

It took a few seconds for Yugi to absorb that and understand the words completely, but when he did he clung to Yami with as much strength as was being exerted on him. Silent tears were forming and he could feel another tremble through the form that he held and was holding him. He couldn't understand how Yami had been so selfless as to hand himself over like that. Did he blame him now that he'd had to do it? Did he regret it?

"I'm so sorry Yami," he whispered brokenly into Yami's chest, his eyes shutting now as tears slid free.

If there had been no link between them Yami would have taken that as pity from his Aibou, but the swell of guilt and pain through their bond made him see otherwise. Yugi was blaming himself. 

Shaking his head negatively over his scalp Yami felt tears escaping now whereas before they had just been prickling at the corners of his eyes. "I don't regret what I did Aibou. Hell if I had been strong enough to give myself over as selflessly as you think I did I wouldn't have a problem now." 

"What do you mean?" he blurted before his mind caught up with him, immediately cursing the question once it had left his lips. He was supposed to be letting Yami speak as he could not push him into answering his questions.

Joey remained silent and unmoving from his position across from them. He knew that what came next was the most important thing that Yami had to say. It needed to be said so that he could stop killing himself over it and start forgiving himself. Only Yugi could get him to see that what he did was understandable because he had failed to make him. The other half of his soul had to say in words that he forgave him before Yami could himself. 

"I said... I said 'no' and left you to him. I endangered you. I was a coward and I put myself over you because I didn't like what he was doing to me. I stopped protecting you. I endangered you. Ra, he could have..."

His words dissolved then as he started sobbing openly then, his body curling in around Yugi as he held him tighter to him, his face burying itself in his hair as he shook. Joey hesitated only a moment before standing and coming to their side, a warm hand going to Yami's bare shoulder and his fingers pressing into the flesh firmly to ensure acknowledgement of the gesture.

Yugi sat motionless in shock at the rambled words. He could believe that Yami believed his own statement, that he was this torn up about the fact that he had tried to protect himself. He understand how seriously his Dark took his role of guardianship but self-preservation was important and it was understandable that Yami had resisted. The only problem was getting Yami to see that.

"What happened next?" he asked quietly, his voice clear over his Dark's quite sobs, muscles tight and skin bristling as the mind forced itself through the memories.

Yami was caught off guard by the question. 'Why is it important what happened next? I failed him. What more is there to say?'

When Yami's sobs subsided but he offered no answer Yugi asked again and he felt the confusion through the bond. 

"I was bound and he continued anyway. Then he left and I brought you home," Yami said evenly. That had been a lot easier to say than what had come before; it was more fact and less of an admission. 

"So he didn't come for me?" Yugi asked, wanting that fact clarified in his ears as well as Yami's. Joey smiled, proud and unseen as he caught onto what he was doing.

"No."

"And I still left safe? I walked home unharmed?"

Yami frowned slightly as his words were turned on him, the knot in his stomach tightening with confusion and then loosening when realization hit. 

"It was luck. I still gave up," he mumbled miserably.

"You protected yourself. If you hadn't in that situation I'd be even more worried about you. You feel guilty now because you're a good person and I know that, and so does Joey," Yugi assured, not entirely sure what Yami needed to hear to make him feel even marginally better. All that was pouring through his end of the bond now was confusion, but when he delved deeper and took a moment to explore the torrent of emotions he found something else. A craving. A need. A release from the cage of guilt and self-hate that he had built himself.

Freeing his head from beneath Yami's with a little force he placed a hand either side of the face that moved to avoid his gaze, forcing crimson eyes going dark onto his own violet. Showing nothing but absolute sincerity he sent the message through their link with a wave of love and trust as well as spoke it.

"I forgive you."

Yami whole body twitched at those three simple words, that knot giving completely for the first time in weeks as he saw the honesty behind them, the conviction. Another shudder and he brought Yugi back to him, holding him tight as he cried again, a blissful sense of freedom settling over him as the dark shadow was cleared from his soul. Yugi repeated the words like a mantra through the bond, repeating what he needed to hear over and over as his throat failed him and he sobbed against the bare flesh openly. 

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that, Yami. I want to help you now, but you have to tell me how because I don't..." he said when he trusted his voice again.

Yami shushed him, a finger blindly going to his lips to silence him. "You are helping me, probably more than you realize."

They remained in the embrace for a few minutes before Yami let go, Yugi climbing out of his lap and rubbing at his eyes and cheeks with a sheepish smile. Excusing himself to clean his face he squeezed his Dark's hand reassuringly before heading out into the bathroom.

Yami remained staring in the direction that his Aibou had scurried off in, not averting his gaze when Joey spoke behind him.

"Feel better?" The words were spoken without hesitation. Joey no longer felt unsure about Yami now; they knew too much about each other for that to be an issue anymore.

"Yes, I do. Thank you for staying with me, us." There was a pause before Yami spoke again. "He was back again."

"What?" A more demanding tone now.

"In the shop, this afternoon. That's why I had another absence. It was too much."

"He was here? Christ, we need help Yami. You need protecting," Joey stated coming around the chair and standing before the tri-haired teen who remained seated. There was no fault in his saying 'we'. They were all involved in this.

"Yes," Yami admitted softly. "As does my Hikari. We could ask Kaiba; he has the means."

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow."

Kneeling at his feet now Joey reached out and softly touched Yami's elbow, the fore-arm turning over without further incentive, an open action done out of choice with free will.

"You've been doing your arms again," he noted out loud, keeping the note of disappointment that he hadn't stopped out of his voice. Yami would pounce on such a tone very quickly and negatively.

"Yes, but I'm getting better. Now that I've told Yugi I will get better."

Conviction was clear in those words, something which Joey was pleased to hear. Yami didn't just have confidence that he would start recovering properly now that he had heard the words he so desperately needed to hear from Yugi, but that he would force himself to recover if by some chance it wasn't enough.

"Will you stay?" Yami asked softly, gaze shifting now to rest on Joey's face.

"As long as you need me."

****

They had let Yami have the bed to himself without objection, more of an unspoken agreement actually. Physical contact was something he was going to shy away from again for a little while so Joey slept directly next to the bed on the floor and Yugi rested beside him.

A whimper and a twitch in the material hanging above his face brought Joey out of his slumber. His mind and body had become accustomed to sleeping lightly when yami had stayed with him should he have need of him; apparently the reflex caused by his presence remained.

Standing up in the darkness and looking down at the figure, it was obvious that Yami was in the clutches of a nightmare, undoubtedly caused by his retelling of events just a few scant hours ago. Wanting to spare him this suffering, he lent over him and rubbed his hands firmly and methodically up and down Yami's arms trying to rouse him gently, knowing that to wake him abruptly would only frighten him further.

Receiving absolutely no reaction to his movements, Joey decided that more tactile contact would be need, something that would draw Yami's body out so that his mind could easily follow. Without really considering his actions, he braced a hand on the mattress the other side of the Game King and crushed his mouth onto the other teen's.

His did not open his mouth at all; it was Yami who parted his lips and ran his tongue over his, seeking entry. Admitting him instantly, Joey was cautious to respond but slowly sank into it as the kiss deepened. He absolutely did not want to make Yami uncomfortable by starting and then forcing something that the other didn't want.

But when Yami's hands came up to him one to the back of his neck and the other to his shoulder, the kiss became more desperate and Joey did nothing more than respond with as much vigor. Meeting every movement, he did not pull away when the fingers dug hard into his flesh.

After a few seconds he felt the hands holding him in place relax and he pulled back, looking down at him. Yami blinked up at him, mouth partially open and cheeks flushed; visible even in the dim light. His fiery eyes flickered from Joey's face to the area of mattress next to him before going back.

Still breathing heavily, Joey nodded slightly and lifted the blanket covering Yami whilst he scooted over the make room. Shunting in beside him, Joey turned onto his side and waited until Yami had settled with his back curved into hi before wrapping an arm around the slender waist, taking the hand that he found there in his own.

There was silence again, and although each knew that the other was awake neither said a word. Nothing needed to be said.

****

Don't read too much into that last bit; It's not really yaio, more of a demonstration of how close their friendship has become. 

Next chapter Kresha makes another appearance and it may prove too much for Yami to cope with, even with Yugi and Joey's help. 


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you all so much for the wonderful feedback to this story. I must admit that I was rather hesitant to read the reviews for fear that the last few paragraphs of Chapter 5 in particular would cause an uproar. I'm glad to see that I was mistaken. As for OOC-ness, I don't give a damn about it so please don't point it out. I have only seen a limited number of episodes of the series and am relying greatly on other fanfics as information sources for dialogue trends and such in the characters. 

This chapter took a little longer to write as I am moving out of familiarity into speculation. I had not thought that this story would turn out as long as it is proving to be, but I will endeavor to ensure that it remains readable. Forgive any mistakes caused by ignorance that you may read here. This story will end with the next chapter but that will definitely take a while to come out of production as I am a little lost with it. Feedback is always welcomed.

****

Kaiba had been little of anything except surprised when Yami, Yugi and Joey had turned up on his doorstep and asked for security measures to be installed at the Turtle Games Shop. But the elder brother had a camera installed the same day and hired someone to stay in the shop through opening hours to ensure that no one tried anything, although what that 'anything' might be he was kept unawares of. Not that the billionaire pushed the matter; one glance at Joey and Yugi's faces told him that his ignorance was required and would be forced if necessary.

The urge to protect was now stronger than ever.

Yugi had suggested they go to the police but Yami had protested so vehemently against that idea that it was dropped without protest. Joey had offered to speak to someone without Yami's knowledge but Yugi told him not to; sneaking behind Yami's back to do things he didn't want them to would only betray his trust, something that would likely be impossible to get back again with him in such an emotional state.

At least the nightmares were starting to stop, the guilt that Yami felt over his refusal of Kresha's advances ebbing away and leaving his spirit lighter. Now the only issue was the event itself but that was being put behind him gradually. It wasn't easy, the facade he put on to Yugi to assure him that it was a simple matter deceiving the boy well, but behind closed doors he still struggled. 

Yugi couldn't know that he was still hurting, still felt sick, still saw it behind his eyes some nights. His Hikari was already sick with worry over him, and if his ignorance of his true state was what he needed, then so be it. Joey had scolded him when he had noticed what Yami was doing; the affirmative gestures and brave smiles seen for what they were in his eyes. False. He had promised Yugi to stop lying to him, but Yami protested that he wasn't lying to him, merely protecting him. 

Joey had given him a hard look to stop him from even starting down *that* path, and then dropping the matter with both holding their peace.

Kresha hadn't shown up in the shop again and after a few admittedly embarrassing back-peddles, Yami was now back working out front. He still preferred the dark, secure store room to the lit, exposed shop, but he was getting better and no longer feeling the urge to run or hyperventilate whilst he was there.

The guard was on watch as usual today, an impressively built young man by the name of Kadu who sat in a high stool-chair by the entrance, cool eyes tracking customer's movements without unnerving them. Yugi had pulled him aside when Kaiba had hired him, something no-one could fathom the reason for yet, and given a description of the man Yami had described to him. He had also said to watch Yami carefully as he might not alert anyone for help if Kresha did walk in, so his body language would need to be monitored whilst he was out in the shop.

Today was glorious in terms of weather and for the first time in a long while Yami actually got up and started the day well-rested, no nightmares coming all night and his body responding well to the many hours of sleep. Today he had promised himself that he was going to stay out in the front of the shop all day, if anything just to prove to himself that he was safe there and didn't have to worry.

Yugi was overwhelmingly pleased when he announced his plans, giving his Dark a big hug before scurrying out to check that the shelves were full so that Yami didn't have to worry about restocking them. Whilst he darted back and forth out of the store-room Yami made his way into the shop, nodding politely to Kadu who had just taken his post.

As Yami walked he could feel the gentle shift of the knife down the small of his back, the hilt running up under his jacket and the lapels of the material hanging down so that the weapon was completely hidden against his body. He knew that Yugi and Joey would be less than pleased with him if they knew that he was carrying a blade around with him, particularly given the state of his forearms. But he needed to. He felt more, secure, with it there.

He had found that if he had to actually search for a blade when that irresistible urge swelled through his being, when the scars itched at him, a kind of desperation grew and he did more damage to himself when he had gotten hold of something to use. Its' presence was a comfort to him, something that he felt he direly needed now.

Yugi wouldn't be able to understand why the craving was still there; he would have believed that he would instantly recover after the confessions and assurances made six days ago, but nothing was ever that simple. There would be far fewer problems in the world if things were as clean-cut as that. But they weren't. 

So he kept the knife with him. It was a pretty thing; a sculptured hilt and an elegant blade with a small, swirling design engraved from the base winding up to the tip. Yami was quite sure that neither Joey nor his Hikari would be able to appreciate the beauty of the weapon in the same way that he did; the smoothness of the blade and the way in which it reflected things as they were, rather than smearing the reflection and returning it as a distortion. 

Moving around the perimeter of the shop to assure himself that there was nothing in the hidden corners that could be considered a threat was present, Yami paused at the open door. It was open, something that was usual in most shops but something that he didn't want in this one. He would rather have the door open when a customer walked in so that his attention would be gained, allowing him to monitor the newcomer despite it being Kadu's function here.

His eyes on his hand as it reached for the handle, Yami didn't notice the other person until the shadow fell over his form. His breath catching in his throat in surprise, he forced his body to recede from its tense state and dragged his eyes up to greet whoever was trying to get by him.

His body froze entirely with his hand still on the door when he did look up though, black orbs meeting crimson and sending ice down his spine and into his belly. Snapping out of the sheer terror quickly, Yami clenched his fingers around the door-handle and jerked it forward, hoping to hit Kresha before he had the chance to do anything.

Too little too late though, for a thick boot wedged itself against the base of the door preventing an impact and his free hands snapped out and grabbed Yami's upper arms. Dragging him outside before Kadu could reach them, Kresha pulled the small form backwards and into the waiting car, kicking the door shut behind them and bracing himself against the seat as the engine roared to life and surged the vehicle forward.

He silently mused that that had been a lot easier than he expected, and looking down at the trembling form partially sprawled across his lap he knew that everything that was to follow would be relatively simple too. With the teen already broken, submission wouldn't be problematic. 

For his part Yami could only stare up at the broader man, his stomach squirming at the thin smile that graced his features as he looked down on him. There was only fear now; no anger, no resentment, just pure fear. And it was this unyielding terror that kept him still, that prevented his muscles from doing little more than twitching as thick fingers ran over his skin.

There was an underlying feeling of relief in that Yugi was safe; his Hikari was not in danger at all now that Kresha had him. He on the other hand wasn't sure that he could survive another onslaught at his captor's hands.

****

Yami was slammed out of the dazed state that his mind had receded into when he hit the floor, his breath coming in short pants as he remained motionless. Hearing a bark of laughter behind him before the door to the room shut, he risked sitting up as soon as his ribs would allow it. 'Oh Ra no. Not here. Anywhere but here...'

It was the same room right down to the last stick of furniture. Kresha probably thought that is was ironic. Yami thought that he'd been thrust through the Gates to Hell. Shaking his head in absent denial he shoved himself backwards against the wall away from the bed. Eyes darting around the room for an escape and finding none, he turned his gaze to the door handle, which seemed a mile above him now.

Reaching up a slender hand he wasn't surprised to find it locked, although the wave of despair and hopelessness that surged through him then made him glad that he was already on the floor for it would have surely sent him to his knees. 

A thought occurred to him and he thrust his hand behind him, his eyes closing with relief when he felt the hilt of his dagger still present against his spine. Drawing the weapon out, he twisted until he was on his knees facing the door and drove the blade between the wood and the wall. Honestly he had no idea of how to do this; he had never been put in a position to even try before. Twisting the blade as much as the space of the gap would allow did nothing, nor did moving the blade up and around the slot of metal running into the wall.

Grinding his teeth after fruitless minutes Yami admitted to himself that this avenue wasn't going to get him anywhere. Glancing around the room in what could only be described as a desperate manner only made him feel worse and he sank back down against the wall. Bringing his knees to his chest and his fists to his temples, he forced his mind to cease its frantic thoughts and focus on a way to get out. 

'But should I get out?' a quiet little voice in the back of his mind asked. 'If I get out then Kresha will only come for me again, and that would endanger Yugi. He is safe and I am here. Why should I remain?'

In answer to the questions he absently moved his hand over his shirt to touch the scar on the juncture between his neck and shoulder through the material. 'Because I don't want him touching me.'

Sighing and slamming his head back against the wall, Yami clenched his eyes closed and concentrated on bringing his breathing back to something resembling normalacy. It was in the silence of his mind as he focused on inhaling slowly and smoothly that he realised that he had put his mental barriers up again. The action was entirely instinctual; unfortunately he needed to bring them down consciously lest they remain in place, isolating his mind from his Hikari's. Yugi was likely frantic by now.

Bombarded the millisecond that the bond was reopened, Yami took a few seconds to gather his thoughts before insisting that Yugi speak in sentences. He heard footsteps in the corridor outside and shuffled infront of the door, leaning his weight against the wood and bracing his heels into the floor infront of him.

//Aibou, are you alright? Where are you?// 

//I'm looking for you! Where are you? Kadu said that-//

Yami interrupted him when the key could be heard going into the lock above his head. //Aibou, Kresha has me. You can't come for me; promise me you won't.// 

He could feel Yugi's confusion mingled with fear now, his arms tightening around himself as the door-handle was turned and the wood pressed into his back. Straightening his legs slightly he was able to close it again and clenched his eyes shut when he heard an amused laugh through the door. 

//Yami you can't mean that! I can feel you-you're scared. Tell me where you are!// Yugi demanded in his mind, anger leaking into the tone with desperation. All the emotion slamming into him along with his own was starting to make Yami feel lightheaded. 

And still Kresha pushed at the door, not using as much force as he could have but enough for Yami to have to use considerable force to keep it shut. Evidently he was enjoying toying with him in this manner. But not for long though. 

Yami felt the door close entirely behind him and he let out a breath believing that Kresha had left him for now. He was sadly mistaken for the door was suddenly rammed against which sent it flying open, the teen being forced away several feet and landing hard on his hands and knees.

The shields went right back up again when Kresha strode confidently into the room, smirking down at the sprawled teen with amusement before reaching out a hand to him. Frowning slightly in annoyance when Yami jerked back he snapped his hand out and lifted his lighter weight rather roughly from the floor by his arm, holding him in place on his feet. Shoving him back to the bed he turned his attention back to the door and locked with the key from his pocket.

The mattress had slammed into the back of his thighs when he was forced back, leaving Yami partially sat on the bed, fists clenched and eyes off fire watching Kresha's every movement. Dark eyes didn't even meet his as his form was inspected with an oily smile, the older man striding around the side of the bed and roughly opening the drawer on the side table. Cursing loudly at something, he kicked the wooden cabinet closed and stormed back out of the room, the click of the door locking leaving Yami with absolutely no illusions of escape.

Feeling a desperate clawing at his shields, an intense struggle to beat his barriers that Yami did not think Yugi had the mental strength for, Yami brought them back down and flopped back against the bed with his eyes closed as he listened.

//Yami? What happened? Are you alright?//

The Game King blinked open his eyes slowly when he felt the hilt of his knife pressing into his spine, the metal rim having worked its way between two vertebrae to be oddly comfortable at the same time as dully annoying. Reaching his hand behind and beneath him on the bed, he brought the blade out and held it above him, the solution to this entire thing seeming insanely simple.

//I'm alright Yugi. I'm going to fix this myself./

The calm tones of his voice obviously terrified his Hikari more than the fact that he was in Kresha's possession for a wave of uncertainty as well as fear crashed over him.

//What do you mean? Look, Kaiba, Joey and me are coming over to the house now. We're nearly there.//

//How'd you know I was here?// Yami sent back, oddly disconnected from the conversation and only idly interested in the answer. His attention was focussed far more on the blade above him, the dim light playing across its sleek surface in what could only be described as an inviting manner. 

//I guessed. It's the best we could do. Just hold on, alright?//

//You won't get in. Not in time anyway.// There was a lot of certainty in those words, not from despair but from logic. Yami had lived long enough to learn not to believe in false hopes; he could accept the truth of circumstances despite how painful that often was.

//We have to try Yami! I'm not going to leave you!//

Sitting up now on the edge of the bed with the knife in his lap Yami cast his eyes towards the door, still closed and standing silently. Glancing down at his forearms, the soft flesh hidden by the long sleeves of his jacket, he tipped his head to the side and smiled slightly. He knew for a fact that this weapon would do nothing against Kresha. Even if he were to wound or even kill him he wouldn't be able to leave the mansion covered in blood, which he would be, not with all the guards he had seen coming in around.

"I'm almost dead inside anyway and I know I won't survive it again," he reasoned softly, his other hand rising to toy with the tip of the blade as he held it lightly.

//Yami? Don't think that. We're nearly there, alright? We can see the house now.// That instruction was tearful. Yami had overlooked the fact that Yugi could hear his words as well as his thoughts when the bond between them was open.

//You won't make it,// Yami replied softly whilst using the blade to slice open the material of his jacket to expose his right forearm. He twitched slightly when the cool, crisp air brushed over the suddenly bare skin before moving onto his other arm.

//Stop it Yami! It cowardice!// 

Every shield had been dropped now as the Game King fell into a disconnected state, his mind set on only one thing and entirely at ease with what he was doing. Complete acceptance. His Hikari's opinion didn't matter anymore. Not regarding this. He had no idea.

//It's a correction. It should be this way anyway. Aibou, you know what I think of you and feel...// Proclamations of love and friendship seemed like a really stupid idea right then. Why say what was already known?

//I know.// A mental whisper. Yami knew that Yugi was still going to try to come for him, but that was of little concern now. Almost irrelevant actually. He sensed that Yugi was striving to collect words together to say more; encouragement to stop, a shout for being weak, pleas to consider what he was doing, hell, even false hope. Yami didn't know or even wish to speculate. 

The attempts to force emotions into words ceased abruptly when the blade bit into the flesh at the base of his hand. 

Distantly feeling Yugi instinctively raise a shield against the pain, Yami watched with mild fascination as he drew the metal up slowly until the thin red line had sliced through the other scars and barely-healed wounds before stopping at the inside of his elbow. 

The shield was dropped slightly after a second; apparently Yugi wanted to face his own demise with him which Yami found oddly endearing and certainly brave. A few more pleas to stop but the damage was done and then the bond fell quiet as Yugi obviously began attempting entrance into the building with Kaiba and Joey.

Hands remarkably still, Yami transferred the hilt to the other hand and repeated the process before placing the bloodied knife on the mattress and watching the warm fluid spill over his arms. Winding down around his knees, a few drops of it spattered on the floor as the material of his trousers absorbed the rest.

A delightful feeling of lightheadedness washed over him, slightly nauseating after a few seconds but he ignored it and allowed his muscles to fall slack, his eyes staring at the curiously stained ceiling now. 'How is that stained? There must be water pipes inside the plaster. A peculiar shade too. How is that?'

'It's funny what the mind starts thinking when drifting', Yami mused with amusement as his eyesight dimmed, hearing himself and taking a moment to wonder at the peculiarity of those thoughts. 'So much like those absences.'

He remembered one absence where he had stared through the long, thin leaves of a plant for a good twenty minutes at the least, his mind captivated by the streaks of green and the crimson lining. Then Joey had started trying different things to bring him back to the world of the aware and the plant had gone away.

Feeling oddly blissful aside from the stinging in his arms, Yami sluggishly sent a few words along the darkening bond before closing his eyes entirely, not planning to open them again any time soon.

//I do love you Aibou and I'm proud of what you've become. Look after Joey for me and tell him the same.//

**** 

One of my more profound cliffhangers there. Don't worry; Yami didn't snuff it at the end there. There is another chapter to go after all. Reviews to a writing are like being kicked; good incentive to get your ass moving when you are struggling. It gets updates constant so review generously. Keep flames to yourselves please as I have already stated that I am moving more into speculation than actual first-hand experience now.


	7. Chapter 7

My apologies to those of you who voted 'Yay' to the Joey/Yami idea, but the 'Nays' got it. Thanks for those of you who have stayed with me, reading and reviewing, up until this point. Your words mean a lot to me.

And my ass is really sore from you lot kicking me by the way. Literal much?!

**Submission: Chapter 7**

It was starting to get difficult to see now and Yami wondered lightly how he was still conscious. He had been led here for a good few minutes, the blood on his arms starting to dry and crust in places now around the initial wounds.

Hanging on the edge of oblivion Yami jerked to realization and the mere thought of it made him groan aloud in despair, frustration and anger. 

The Puzzle.

It was maintaining his existence. He wasn't *allowed* to die when he still had Yugi to guide and protect. It was unspeakably unfair. 'I can't even die by my own means let alone defend myself. What have I become?' It was a nightmare; hanging on the edge of the precipice desperately wanting to go over but being held in place by a force that was not his own.

The sounds of scuffling and shouting outside now, dim and distant in his roaring ears. Not that they were any of his concern right then. But when he heard the quiet, ominous click of the lock releasing on the door it violently *became* his concern. Run, hide, anything to get away from that monstrosity, particularly now that he had lost his last line of defense and could do little more than lie here waiting like a whore.

With strength born of fear Yami managed to roll his weight sideways off of the edge of the bed, lying in a bloodied, crumpled heap on the floor now breathing hard from the energy that simple movement had cost him. Bringing his knees a little bit closer to the rest of his body so that he was hidden by the bed from the doorway, he closed his eyes again and listened, breath coming in shallow pants through clenched teeth. 

There was the sound of voices before the slight creak when the door opened. Cautious footsteps into the room and loud gasps when the mess on the bed and floor came into clear view. Sprinting then and Joey's face was in his line of sight when Yami dared to open his eyes a crack, curious as to why nothing was touching his body yet. 

He was sure that the frantic teen hadn't seen the movement though, large blue eyes turning away from his face within milliseconds to the open wounds running up his forearms. Face a few shades paler now the blond teen bit his lip hard and dropped to his knees, hands hovering over his form.

Yugi appeared at his side, kneeling in his Dark's blood weeping silently whilst asking Joey what he could do. Kaiba was the last to appear, standing to the side of his legs looking uncomfortable and holding what looked like a pistol. They had obviously thought him dead at first but the rise and fall of his chest dispelled those fears. Now they believed him to be unconscious, blissfully ignorant of his situation and damage, which he most certainly wasn't.

Yami groaned when someone applied pressure to his right arm, causing a splinter of fire to run up the limb and into his spine. Yugi shouted his name and small hands gripped his shoulders, large violet eyes appearing above his own dark, slitted ones as he repeated the word over and over.

Opening his eyes a little wider Yami tried to raise his own hands, wanting to reassure his Light. He only succeeded in twitching his fingers marginally, blood-loss stripping him of his strength as well as his dignity. 'This is unbelievably unfair.'

"Come on. We have ta get him ta a hospital," Joey announced trying to take charge, hands working beneath Yami to prepare to lift him.

Kaiba rolled his eyes and used the barrel of the gun as a pointer. "And how are we going to explain how he isn't dead right now? With the amount of blood on the floor alone he should be a corpse."

Yugi opened his mouth to protest such crude words but they died on his tongue and he frowned. A thought flittered across his mind and he reached a hand for Yami's Puzzle, mildly surprised to feel it warm and practically throbbing with power. Immense relief filled him; he wasn't going to die.

"Fine. We take him back home," Joey conceded, not entirely happy with that course of action but smart enough to see that it was the only one that was going to work. The hospital asking questions would be the last thing that they needed. They would probably remove the Puzzle too during the examination, which would most likely bring about Yami's demise.

"I'll meet you at the car. I have a first-aid box in the back somewhere and a couple of blankets. The guards won't be a problem," the billionaire stated flatly before turning on his heel and leaving the room.

Staring after him for a moment Joey shook his head slightly before shifting his arms for a better grip and rising to his feet. Yami allowed his head to roll against the shoulder of the teen holding him, assessing that the body holding him was a source of warmth and protection where he felt overwhelmingly cold and defenseless.

Yugi trailed them both out, pausing for a second at the doorway and taking a deep breath. Closing his eyes, he braced himself for the echo of pain he was going to undoubtedly feel through Yami when he dropped his shields. He needed to hear him though, despite the agony that his voice would bring with it.

White fire laced up his arms and buzzed around his skull when he lowered the barrier, opening his eyes and walking on if anything for a distraction from it as he sent his mental voice out into the silent, static-filled void.

//Yami? You're going to be alright. You just need to stay awake and keep your hopes up.//

There was a long pause before a reply, that period of silence scaring Yugi more than seeing his yami in such a condition had. //I'll stay awake.//

Smiling a little Yugi sensed the waves of exhaustion lapping at him from his Dark and sent a wave of love and reassurance through the bond before raising his shields again. Joey had already reached the car and gotten inside when Yugi finally caught up, sliding in next to him opposite the pair on the soft leather seats. Yami's head and shoulders were resting in his lap, an awkward position for Joey to give aid in but infinitely more comfortable for Yami.

Joey had partially wrapped Yami's left arm, the more severe injury of the pair as the blade had bitten a few millimeters deeper than on the right. The blood was beginning to clot properly, the wounds drying a little aided by the pressure the teen was applying and the magic throbbing through his veins from the Puzzle. 

Yami was still damning the thing to an eternity in the fires of Hell.

"I don't think we need to worry too much about these," Joey mumbled to Yugi without taking his eyes up from his work, securing the stark bandage at the top of Yami's elbow before opening another packet of gauze. 

Yugi nodded slightly before curling up in the seat and wrapping his arms around himself. He understood what Joey was saying. They didn't need to worry about the physical injuries for they would heal without any real assistance on their part. The mental ones were going to be a bitch though and their help would probably be refused on account of Yami's pride, something that was going to be extremely bruised now.

The Game King's eyes were still half-lidded, shadowed eyes staring up at nothing, or possibly something that only he could see. His face was blank, lines of tension finally gone now but leaving something cold and dead in its place. He wasn't unconscious though; Yugi would be able to detect that and hopefully prevent it. He wasn't entirely sure how much the Puzzle was doing or capable of doing so they couldn't take any risks.

Both arms now bandaged, the entire process accomplished without so much as a hiss of pain from Yami, Joey wiped his hands clean on one of the blankets bundled up by his hip and leant back against the seat tiredly. Sifting through the soft woolen items for a clean one, he unrolled it and draped it across the still form before tucking it in and placing an arm across Yami's chest, fingers moving in slow, methodical circles over his collarbone.

Yugi was still trying to figure out their relationship, which seemed undefined on all sides as no one had said anything. What he could see made him happy though; he knew Yami was going to need this kind of support now more than ever.

****

Yami figured that he must've drifted off at some point because he seemed to blink for an exceptionally long period of time before finding himself in Yugi's bed, the sheets pulled up to his chest and his arms lying over the blankets at his sides. The healing wounds there itched and stung, the material of the bandages scratching over them when he moved them eliciting a hiss of pain.

Alone now, the room was dim where the sun's rays could barely penetrate the drawn curtains to offer illumination, but he was happier in the darkness. He shuddered when the last events came to the forefront of his mind, a brutal reminder of why there were crimson stains on the wrappings on his arms. 

That knot that had been slowly easing now doubled in size and sat heavy and uncomfortable in his gut again, a tightness in his chest and a shadow looming over his spirit. One of the perks of death would be not having to face the people who knew him, something that was utterly unavoidable now.

'What the hell am I going to say to Yugi now? I gave up again, but I shouldn't have to be alive to feel bad about it. Fucking Puzzle.'

Brooding wasn't going to get him anywhere, that he had learned on his own, but it was still a wonderfully tempting use of time compared to facing his Hikari and Joey. 'Oh Ra, Kaiba was there too. This is not my year.'

//Yami? Is it okay to come in?//

Quirking a brow at the soft, hesitant voice in his head Yami sent back an affirmative reply before shoving himself up into a sitting position against the wall. He felt something tear beneath the bandages on his right arm but paid it no bother. It would stop soon. The Puzzle would see to that.

He was glad to see that Yugi entered alone, his tri-colored head poking around the door first before he approached the bed slowly. Yami mentally cursed himself when he saw this. 'Damn it all, I've frightened him. What must he think of me?'

Shifting his right arm back to make room he extended his left hand out as an invitation before Yugi had reached the bed. He found it in himself to smile thinly when Yugi grinned in delight and ran at him, crawling onto the bed mindful of his arms and curling up against his chest. Memories of when he had confessed the events that had transpired during his meeting with Kresha to his Light assaulted Yami's mind but he shoved them aside. Now simply wasn't the time for that.

"I thought I'd lost you," Yugi mumbled into his shirt, a hand coming up against his shoulder to curl into the material, as if he feared that he would bolt if he wasn't held.

"You did," Yami replied flatly, honestly. At the frightened confusion he saw in Yugi's face when he pulled back to regard him he smiled soothingly and ran a hand through the scraggy mop of hair adorning his head. "I lost me."

"But you're better now, right? You're not going to do anything like that again?" his Hikari asked urgently, desperately wanting to hear an assurance to those words.

"I won't try that again," Yami said slowly and evenly, his hand cupping the round cheek as he spoke. 'There's no point. The Puzzle wouldn't let me leave this world no matter how much I wished it.' 

Yugi smiled again and nodded slightly, moving back against his chest and attempting to keep the fact that he was crying secret. The dampness against Yami's skin didn't help to hide that very well though.

"How did you get to me?" he asked suddenly, the thought just occurring to him and no feasible explanation coming to mind. He hated having blocks of information like that missing. Hated not knowing.

"Oh," Yugi sniffled, glad to have a change from the slightly uneasy silence that had fallen. "The guards weren't loyal. They didn't like what Kresha was doing and most of them just let us through. Kaiba shot the rest; he didn't kill them. Just shot them."

"I figure Kaiba for the sort who would carry a gun," Yami murmured absently, more to himself than Yugi. He always saw Kaiba as predatory, evident in how cool and collected, stealthy and sure of himself he was. He didn't see him as a murderer, just someone who would protect themselves and their loved ones by more forceful means than others.

"I'm glad he did," Yugi muttered with malice, an alien tone in his voice that made Yami frown slightly. "Kresha's dead."

There was no response that Yami could give to that statement so he merely waited for Yugi to continue. "When we got to him he was carrying something. Kaiba's smart. He figured it out. Said that he deserved death a thousand times over and then..."

Yami nodded mutely, bringing his arms closer around his Hikari's form and merely holding him. Kresha was dead. He couldn't come back for him. Could never touch him. But he hadn't seen it. Couldn't confirm it. He would have to search Yugi's memories later for that image; he needed that reassurance if he was ever going to be able to sleep again.

"You're bleeding," Yugi stated with worry, pulling back and gingerly holding Yami's right arm out, fingers gently probing the spreading crimson streak.

"It's nothing to worry about. It'll heal. Is Joey around? I'd like to thank him," he asked, knowing that the blond was undoubtedly in the house somewhere, likely preparing a speech for his actions. 'Can't wait to hear *that*.'

Yugi smirked in amusement. "You really thought he would leave? It took me forever just to get him to leave you alone in this room to sleep! He's really worried about you."

"And I know you are too. But you don't have to be. I'm alright. I just need a bit of time to sort myself out and then everything will be back to normal." He snorted in amusement at that, eyes going distant for a moment. "I've forgotten what that's like."

"What what's like?"

"Normal," Yami replied with a wistful note, unwinding his arms from around Yugi entirely and allowing him to stand at the side of the bed before leaving the room to hunt down Joey.

Silence again. A shadow of doom hung over the bed so thick that it was almost tangible and Yami squirmed beneath it. Not only was he ashamed that he had tried to take his own life but he was infuriated by the fact that he had failed miserably. It wasn't the fact that he was still alive that angered him, but that he had been denied the choice. He didn't even have a say in whether he existed or not. 

What the Puzzle was doing to him wasn't any different to what Kresha had done.

Joey entered with a lot less trepidation that Yugi had shown, coming to the side of the bed in long strides before standing and merely looking down at him. Yugi hovered at the threshold for a few seconds before disappearing from sight, probably fearing a confrontation as much as Yami was.

Rather than shout at him or at the very least glare, Joey merely shook his head as if he was at a loss as to *what* he could do and dropped down onto the edge of the bed, turning his eyes to Yami's with his mouth a diagonal line. "I'm not mad at ya."

'Well. That was the *last* thing I expected to come out of his mouth.' Yami blinked before frowning slightly in confusion, mouth partially opened to form a response but finding that he had no words to form one.

"I mean, ya scared the hell outta me and Yuug back there so I'm a little pissed about that. Gave me a heart attack when I saw ya bleedin' that bad. But, I get why you did it, so I can't really be mad at ya," he explained haltingly, a partially shrug accompanying the end of that speech. He tried to force a reassuring smile but it came out rather weak and obviously false.

Yami nodded slightly. "Are you are disappointed in me instead of being angry then?"

It was Joey's turn to frown now as he thought about that, choosing to answer honestly rather than limit himself to only saying what he believed Yami wanted to hear. He wasn't a child. Anything but the truth would be an insult to him. "I'm disappointed that you would even consider doing that to Yugi," he replied carefully.

The Game King rolled his eyes. "Why is this all about Yugi? I'm my own person and if I wanted to do something selfish like killing myself why should I even consider his reaction? Don't you think that I saw it as the last straw? I didn't believe for a second that either of you would be able to come for me so that left me on my own against Kresha. And there was no way in Hell I was going to hand myself over without a fight. It was *my* decision. I made my peace with Yugi and the rest of the universe and then I went ahead with it. I shouldn't even be having to worry about how all this has affected him because I should be in the Afterlife."

He was ranting. He knew it. He also needed it. Needed a release. Too many damned thoughts and feelings were banging around in his head and spirit for him to cope with. The wall had already begun to crack because of the pressure.

Joey honestly looked like he wanted to punch Yami for that, and a part of him wished that he had. Pain would help him snap out of this torrent that he was drowning himself in.

Instead the teen took a few measure breaths before speaking again in tight tones. "You know you're lucky that some part of you wanted ta live strong enough for the Puzzle ta keep you alive. This way ya can apologise ta Yuug. I think if you'd really died back there you would've taken him wit' you."

With that he abruptly stood and strode back out the room, closing the door behind him silently without a backwards glance. Yami remained staring furiously at the panel of wood for long moments as his mind repeated that back to him. Then he growled in frustration.

'They think some fucking *desire* in the corner of my spirit kept me alive? Fine. Let them think that I have my freedom. Let them think that some part of me wanted me to stay alive back there.'

****

"How did it go?" Yugi asked from where he sat at the kitchen table, looking up and seeing the troubled expression on Joey's face when he had entered. He looked to be hovering somewhere between despaired, angry and lost, a curious mixture of emotions that was undoubtedly bringing with it an impressive headache.

"Not good. He's just pissed off at everything and everyone right now. Hopefully it'll pass but I've never handled summut like this before so I don't..." he trailed off, a hand waving vaguely as he failed to express the uselessness he felt in words. 

"He didn't seem angry with me," Yugi stated, hands knotting on the smooth wooden surface distractedly.

Joey shook his head at that and dropped into the seat opposite him. "Nah, he wouldn't be. He's too guilty to be angry at you. Me on the other hand... I think we should just leave him be for a little while until he calms down. He didn't exactly think that he would have to deal with us after-he's just upset. Kaiba left?"

"Um, yeah. Had to pick up Mokuba, or so he says. I think Yami freaked him out too much for him to be able to hang around."

"It'll get better."

"I really hope so. When I went up there he was acting so differently; it was like he really *had* died."

"I think a part of him did."

****

'Oh holy fuck what have I done?'

Anger had passed now, as it always does, and all that was left to fill that void was the freezing feeling of guilt. There was still that burning feeling of anger that the Puzzle was still imprisoning him, as it had for five thousand years alone in the dark, but it was merely a flicker of a thing now, overshadowed by guilt and concern.

Thinking back on Joey's words he had slowly, agonizingly, come to the realization that he was right. Yugi could well have followed him into the Afterlife if he had succeeded in taking his own life; he knew that he would surely die if Yugi was taken from him in such a manner.

He needed to apologize, that he knew, but doing it with his pride standing in the way was going to be hard and painful. It was worth it though. He had let his Light down yet again, but mercifully this time he had a bit more of an excuse to hide behind on sleepless nights when his mind would undoubtedly go over it all again and again. 

Yami couldn't wait for Yugi to come to him. He had to swallow his pride and get up, go downstairs, apologize and swear by every God that had ever passed through the Heavens that now that Kresha was gone he wasn't going to leave him, or even try to, ever again. No. Not promise. *Reassure*.

Decision made, he rose unsteadily, a hand going to his head when a nauseating feeling invaded his senses and made the room pitch and swerve until it passed. When he felt a little more sure of himself he started for the door, moving down the hallway as silently as a wraith and taking the stairs one at a time. He sensed his Hikari's presence in the kitchen and entered that room slowly, hesitantly.

He felt Joey's eyes on him rather than saw them, his attention focussed entirely on his Aibou. Exhaling slowly, he lowered himself slowly to his knees, a grimace crossing his features when his leg muscles warned him that they did *not* approve of that movement.

Yami concentrated and sent what he said through his mind as well, wanting to make his words as clear as possible. Their bond would relay some of his emotions as well, but not all of them. He didn't want his Little Light overwhelmed like he almost was at the moment.

//"Aibou, I am *so* sorry for what I've done to you. I... I won't..."//

'Oh yes. Bloody marvelous. Loose the ability to speak trying to get one of the most important things you've ever had to say in your entire life out,' a scathing voice in the back of his mind berated. 

//It's alright. I know that you wouldn't unless have unless you were desperate.//

'Understatement.'

//I'm just so sorry that you had to get to that stage. Don't apologize to me. Just get better and don't do that to me again.//

//I swear.//

Grinning now with eyes brimming Yugi jumped down from the chair and threw himself into Yami's outstretched arms. On the verge of tears also, his, like Yugi's, of relief, Yami cast his gaze to Joey curiously. Smiling a little wider when he saw a grin on the other's face he then buried his face into his Hikari's hair. Joey may not have known what had been said but it was obvious enough what the end result was.

****

It was dark now. Raindrops splattering against the glass of the windows as the storm raged and the wind howled through the roofing tiles, neither of which Yami paid any attention to. Yugi was tucked up in bed, sound asleep despite the fact that Yami had slipped out of the covers over an hour ago. Exhaustion was the only thing that preventing Yugi from realizing that his Dark's presence was missing and waking as a result of it.

His Dark was once again in the kitchen, a long-forgotten cup of coffee stood to the left of his hands, crimson eyes fixed on the wall opposite of him. Guilt lessening and anger remaining, he was now utterly at a loss as to what to feel. He hated being confused, which was exactly what he was now. He had no idea what he was really feeling, nor what he *should* be feeling given the circumstances. 

Hurt was the only thing that he could actually identify, but the causes for that feeling were multiple. Hurt because of the knowledge that the Puzzle bound him to existence, hurt that he was self-centered enough to see that as a bad thing, hurt that he hadn't killed Kresha himself, hurt that he had caused Yugi a hell of a lot of mental and emotional damage in just one day. It was all so... Confusing.

He needed a release from all of this. One thing came to mind but was dismissed faster than it had become a thought. He had promised himself that he would stop doing that. Perhaps not overnight, but he would stop. If anything for Yugi's sake. And for Joey as well.

Joey. He had been nothing but surprising over the last few months; a pillar of strength when he had threatened to crumble under his own emotions. Yugi supported him in his own way but Joey was the more direct kind of comfort, someone to talk to without fear of frightening them too much over his mental state.

Mental state. What exactly the state of his mind was right now was probably most elusive to him. All he did know was that he was unbalanced enough to decide that rather than staring pointlessly at the ceiling all night he was going to think. And probably pace. He needed... He did know what he needed.

There was a firm knock on the door, the sharp sound tearing him out of his thoughts and bringing him to his feet. Frowning as he passed the window and saw that the enormous thunderstorm was making its presence known even more fiercely now, he opened the door and stepped back to let whoever was there in from the harsh elements.

Yami actually looked at the visitor when no one entered the warmth of the kitchen, fine brows jumping up into his hairline when he recognized the Tomb Raider beneath the traveler's cloak. 'Why does he always have to visit when it's raining?'

"Are you going to come in?" he asked, allowing a note of boredom to lace his tone. He was, in fact, intrigued in a dangerous way as to why someone he considered a borderline enemy was calling at his door at this hour.

"'Are you gonna come out' is the real question Pharaoh," Bakura countered smoothly, tipping his head to the side and regarding the shorter teen with cool eyes.

Not knowing exactly where this was going Yami mentally checked that Yugi was firmly asleep before stepping outside and closing the door behind him. Almost speaking out in surprise when Bakura slipped off the cloak and tossed it aside, his attention was called away by the fist that came at his jaw.

Head snapping back with the force of the blow, his furious eyes returned to Bakura only to find him standing with his hands at his sides, hooded eyes watching his every move intently. Snarling when he apparently didn't see something he liked he came at him again, this time with a muddy shoe aimed at his ribs. Yami spun against it though and retaliated with a fist to the gut, avoiding the limb neatly and landing his own blow solidly.

Stepping back a pace, Bakura grunted out something that sounded like 'good' before raising his fists again, not holding back now that he had Yami's attention and, more importantly, his participation. The Game King seemed to be relishing this also, lashing out brutally at every given opportunity and taking the blows that landed on him in his stride, barely registering the pain.

There was no finesse in this battle. This was simply a primal, brutal scrap that burned off energy and anger, evident with a mere glance into either of the combatant's eyes. It continued this way for several minutes until both chests were soaked with sweat and rain, heaving as they forced air into screaming lungs. 

The agreement that that was enough was unspoken; both dropping down to the soggy ground next to each other. Yami rested his hands on his knees and turned his face to the sky against the rain, Bakura watching the action with apparent interest as he sat cross-legged with his arms in his lap.

"Thank you," Yami spoke finally, opening his eyes after a few moments and facing the boy, now seeing him in a new light. It was strange but he felt like he could say anything to the Tomb Raider at this moment. He didn't hold his opinion close to heart so whatever he judged wouldn't concern him if it was negative, and they shared a similar position on some levels.

Bakura shook his head at that, platinum bangs slapping against his face and clinging to his throat as rivulets of water wound down them and beneath his sodden shirt. "We should do it again."

An affirmative nod before they fell into silence, Yami probing the soaked bandages on his arms to check how much damage he had done. The wounds were open again but the flow of blood wasn't anything to be concerned about. 

A few more minutes passed before Yami smiled softly and broke into gentle, mirthless laughter. "You know what the biggest bitch about all of this is?"

When Bakura did nothing but continue to stare at him levelly Yami answered his own question, still smiling humorlessly. "I realized that I'm a slave. So are you and any spirit that was trapped inside an Item actually. We're all slaves."

Bakura's eyes narrowed slightly as he considered that statement. "How'd you figure that?" he asked softly, no trace of malice in his voice; simply an inquiring tone. A hand moved to his forehead absently to rub at a large bump forming there, caused by his combatant's elbow.

Yami tipped his head to the side, some part of him pleased that he had asked, that he actually wanted to understand his point of view. "Slaves have freedom stripped of them. The Items do the same. I *wanted* to die, it's as simply as that, but the Puzzle wouldn't let me. Instead, it made me hang suspended between this world and the next for either my friends to find me or Kresha to come for me."

"Wasn't your slash-happy session just an attempt for an escape though, something that you did anyway without losing your life? Or do you still feel like that?"

He sighed now, the smile fading entirely as his eyes turned to his hands, studying the scars littering his knuckles and the water sneaking in between his fingers. "I wanted to join my family in the Afterlife. Escape wasn't the only reason. Looking back on it now I believe that I wanted to join my family, but at the time I think I was just intent on getting away from Kresha. 

"I don't think I was thinking too clearly at the time. It's funny because I thought I could understand the universe whilst I was doing it; everything just seemed crystal."

"False clarity. Happens when you're pissed too. I suggest *that* if you want to feel that way again," Bakura replied, turning his face up against the rain momentarily before bringing his eyes back to the troubled soul next to him.

"Don't you want to leave all this sometimes?" Yami asked seriously, twisting his body so that he was sat facing Bakura now. An impressive bruise was forming on the left side of Yami's face, extending from his eye-socket down to his jaw, a delicious sort of ache throbbing through the ruptured veins there.

Bakura caught himself before he could instinctively reply 'no' to that, actually pondering the question before answering. "Sometimes. I think it's something that everyone does at some point in their life but's too freaked to admit. I don't think I'd try it though 'cause I *know* I'm going *straight* to Hades."

"Oh, I wouldn't count on that. You're changing. I don't think you like to admit it but you are."

More silence, but this was a comfortable one between two people who were starting out on what looked to be a rather peculiar friendship. It would likely turn out to be one of the strongest, but the foundations and elements were always going to be a little different compared to the others.

"Why did you come tonight?"

Bakura glanced up from where he had been examining the grass, the rain finally beginning to let up now so that it was falling in perceptible droplets rather than thick sheets. "I figured you needed this."

A pause. "Did you need this too?"

"Yeah. I reckon I did. I'll kill you if you tell that to *anyone* though, you know that, right?" he finished firmly, pointing a warning finger at Yami's chest. He got an indulging smile but an assuring nod accompanied it so he was happy.

"Closure?" Yami offered, trying to find a word that would sum up this scrap that, admittedly, left him feeling a whole lot better about himself. He didn't feel like his spirit was rotting inside a prison anymore.

"Closure,' Bakura agreed with a firm nod and a smile.

Above their heads the tumultuous battle of the elements finally fell silent, the grey clouds calming their voices and allowing themselves to be ushered away by the winds which too were beginning to dissolve into breezes. The last of the rain dropped through the air leaving the space between earth and sky clear, the ground hissing and groaning as the soil strained to absorb the volume.

Yami quirked a brow as they watched the clouds begin to thin, the first evidence of stars appearing a few minutes later and the moon gracing the inky blackness after that. "Today was rather eventful," he stated, not really knowing that he had spoken out loud and not knowing why he had chosen those words either.

Bakura snorted next to him, reclining so that he was lying in the sodden grass with his eyes on the stars above. "Understatement of the Millennium."

"Stupid Tomb Raider."

"Idiot Pharaoh."

****The End****

As strange as it sounds, I actually enjoyed writing that. It helped with some things a lot and I hope I've shown some people out there that you're not alone with some of this stuff. You think and do things that, when you look back on them, seem really stupid and you start to question your sanity. I don't have all the answers, nor do I pretend to. I just hope I provided some help and understanding to some people and a bit of 'deep' entertainment to others.

I'm very pissed off because ff.net is being a bastard and taking this story down because of the rating.  I've had to repost the whole damn thing as an R (If you reckon I could get away with PG13 please tell me in a review) and as a result lost 99 fantastic reviews.  Fucking idiots complaining just because they ignored the reviews….

A sequel is out of the question so don't ask me for one, and don't whine at me for OOC-ness. I don't care about it and I don't really want to hear about it either. Show that you appreciate my efforts to write this by writing a review and telling me what you thought of this. Thanks.

Borath ;p 


End file.
